Uncharted Territory
by irish-smitty
Summary: While discovering a new system in the far regions of the Alpha quadrant, Commander Data is assigned to assist the newest member of the crew: Ltn. Brookes. Along the way, adventure, romance, betrayal, and an experience Data will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters, themes, and any other familiar material are the property of Paramount as well as the creators of Star Trek: The Next Generation. They are not my creation and I will willingly delete this story if it is asked of me by the owners of the copyright._

_Star date: 5467.02_

_Captain's Log:  
We have just received word from Star Fleet that we are to be assigned to a special assignment. It's nothing we haven't done before, however I have some doubts about some of the crew, their opinion on the matter might be a bit challenged. We are to set a course for an unknown system in the far regions of the Alpha Quadrant, we are to explore each planet, one by one, search for new species of life and gather samples of plants and soil. The problem with this mission is that, according to the transmission, Borg vessels have reportedly gone in and out of the system in question. My senior officers are of course, concerned about me in particular. However, I feel confident that if we are to come into contact with the Borg, we will be more than ready…Lucutus is still a part of me, unfortunately. My experience with the Borg is something that gives us strength, and is something that will aide us. Also, Start Fleet has appointed a new member of the crew, a Lieutenant Brookes. Apparently, she has excelled in knowledge of the Borg. A former assimilated officer herself, she has dedicated her career to knowledge of our most dangerous enemy. I myself was only a part of the Hive mind for a short few days before Commander Riker rescued me, but Brookes…According to her history report, she was a part of the collective for three years before she was rescued. At that time, she joined Star Fleet and has become a fine officer, I'm told. Her Borg implants are all but removed, save for a few mechanical wiring they have missed, like my own. I have a feeling that Lieutenant Brookes will make a fine addition to my crew. I have assigned Commander Data to give her a tour of the ship. I intend to keep those two in close proximity, as I plan to make them a part of the away team and I want them to do a project together, something they will benefit from and perhaps gain Data more knowledge of the Borg himself…Picard out._

**I.**

It is an interesting day aboard the Enterprise. Captain Picard and his crew are on their way to an uncharted system in the farther reaches of the Alpha quadrant. Tensions are high, however there is new excitement as well. Right now, a welcome is at hand. Lieutenant Heva Brookes has just joined the crew, apparently assimilated once herself by the notorious Borg. It has been fifteen years since then, and most of her implants have been removed. She is as human as the captain now, some people are skeptical, however thankful to have a new and eager expert on board.

"I trust you are excited about the assignment at hand, Lieutenant." Data inquired, taking a brief glance at the woman beside him. Heva glanced back, smiling.

"Excited is hardly the word, Commander. I prefer…enlightened."

Data looked at her, his head cocked to one side in a look of curiosity. "Why, enlightened? I would think excitement to be the primary human emotion for someone of your high standing and experience. Considering your history report, one would expect you to be more than just…enlightened."

Heva considered this, then gave a small chuckle. "Well, Commander, to be perfectly honest…my research has only been for one purpose. That purpose is to find a weakness, find a way to either make peace or destroy the Borg. I am enlightened to the possibility of all my hard work coming to a point of success. I am hardly done, mind you. I still have years of progressing to go through before I find the true secret to the Borg.." she trailed off, coming to halt and looking dreamily down the corridor.

"I see," Data began. "Well, what about the excitement of new territory? I understand that this system is unsearched, unknown. Would that bring excitement to you?"

Lieutenant Brookes snapped out of her daydream and gave Data a peculiar look. "Hmm? Oh! Well of course, Commander." she began walking again, briskly, making Data have to jog a little bit to catch up.

"I suppose I do feel some excitement, knowing that we on the Enterprise are going to be the first to discover this new territory. Well, to be honest I'm more excited to serve with Captain Jean-Luc Picard! He's becoming quite the legend. Almost as famous as Captain James Kirk."

"Yes," Data replied. "The captain has heard of these marvelous things being spread about him. I find him to be quite modest though, he claims he is nothing special. That he is just, doing his job. That it is part of his life and it's nothing to be taken at a special standard."

Heva stopped, looking dreamily down the corridor once more. "When I heard that he had been assimilated into the collective, I felt this…longing to meet him. I wanted to meet someone like me. Someone, partly mechanical and partly human. I feel like we are the only ones who understand the longing to be truly human again…" she looked up at Data, who had a small frown on his face. "Oh…Commander! I didn't mean-"

"I understand, Lieutenant. I myself may not be organic, and have a longing to be human, but I do know that I could never understand what you and the captain feel. You do not need to feel regret for your statement. I feel…pity for you and Captain Picard."

Heva tried a small smile, it came out awkwardly but it reassured Data that his point had gotten across. His emotion chip began to surge. He looked at her briefly and then back down the corridor. They came to their destination, Heva's new quarters. They stopped and faced one another. Data held an arm out toward the door, directing Heva to enter.

"It's mine?" she asked. He nodded.

Heva opened the door and walked in. She nodded as she explored her quarters. The bed sat on a far wall, against a window looking outward into the blackness of space. It had a welcome basket on it, with a card attached. Inside, there were all kinds of treats from around the galaxy, a com badge specifically programmed for the Enterprise, some Welcome cards from the senior officers; including Data, and a few other trinkets and gifts. She inspected it with a smile, picking up Data's welcome card specifically.

"Uh..you don't have to read that right now if you don't want to, Lieutenant." Data stepped forward nervously.

Lieutenant Brookes looked at him, smiling widely. "Oh, Commander. It's fine, I really like it, thank you. Do all new recruits get this treatment?"

Data straightened up and nodded. "It's a new procedure that Captain Picard and Counselor Troi came up with as a more pleasant method to welcoming people to the ship. There are separate baskets, one for new officers, and one for guests. I find it to be relieving, knowing that our guests and new officers will feel a homey and friendly atmosphere. That is what the counselor was hoping I would feel. She has been attempting to help me experience my emotions at a more relaxed flow."

Heva stared at him. The expression on her face made Data's emotion chip flux again. "Have I been…blabbing?"

Heva giggled. "No, of course not. I have never seen anyone quite like you, Data."

Data smiled. "I had better get back to the bridge, perhaps later you would like a more detailed tour of the ship?" he felt the surge again, it was becoming difficult to determine what emotion the chip was putting into his system, but one thing was for sure: he liked it.

Heva set down the card, looked back at Data and nodded. "Of course. The captain informed me that you and I are going to be working together quite a lot. The more time, the better. For now, I think I'm going to brush up on my studies, and perhaps have that sit down I promised the captain."

Data shuffled awkwardly before bowing his head slightly. He walked to the door and opened it. He paused, looked back at Heva and said "I hope you have a satisfying day, Lieutenant."  
Heva stood and bowed her head quickly toward him. "Please, commander. Call me, Heva."

Data struggled at a smile and nodded himself out, walking briskly down the hall. A big smile had pasted itself on his face, something he hadn't experienced in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

"Come in."

The door opened to the captain's ready room and Heva Brookes stepped in, shyly.

She stood by the door for a short time before finally speaking. "Sir, it's an honor to be serving under you."

Jean-Luc smiled and motioned for her to sit down. She complied, transfixed on the captain. For a long time, they stared at each other as though studying one another.

"I suppose you know why I have asked you to join me in here today, Lieutenant." Picard said, before taking a sip of his Earl Grey.

Heva nodded. "I do. I understand you want to know more about my history with the collective." Picard nodded and sat back, allowing her to proceed.

Heva took a deep breath. "Well…I was nine years old when my father's vessel, the Freedom, was intercepted by the Borg. I was the first to be assimilated. It was, as you know, a strange…painful process. But eventually, I was given my designation; One of Four." She paused, shifting uneasily in her seat and looking out of the window. A look came over her face, one Jean-Luc knew well. The look of a painful past.

"For three years, I was connected to the Hive. I worked and worked. No particular station, I was just used for the usual protocol. To assimilate, regenerate, program, navigate, etc. At one point, there was…a disturbance in the Hive, a so called virus. It made over ten thousand drones gain their old memories back and escape back into individuality. The connection with the Hive mind was lost. I hopped aboard a small vessel with a few humans, a Klingon, and two Vulcans. Their medical staff were generous to me, knowing that I knew what was happening to me, plus, I was still technically a child. Only 12. The majority of my Borg implants were removed then and there. Others took years to remove. Finally, I had to have parts of my body covered in artificial skin, others were completely saved. I only have a few internal implants left, completely insignificant as far as I am concerned."

Picard just looked at her over his tea cup, taking her story in with some difficulty. However he understood her experience, and even felt empathetic. Three days was hard enough, but three years?

"Well…after that I realized I had forgotten most information about the Borg. I became determined to find a way to either eliminate or bring peace with them. I joined Star Fleet Academy and became Ensign in less than a year. I began studying things with the Borg history, including your experience."

Jean-Luc moved awkwardly in his seat.

"And ever since then, my research has greatly grown and I was promoted to Lieutenant just two years ago."

Picard nodded and set down his tea. He turned his chair toward the window and brought a hand to his chin, rubbing it absentmindedly.

"When I was assimilated," he began, quietly. "I still had some of my mind with me. I felt myself began to deteriorate slowly, becoming more and more of a drone as the seconds passed. Thankfully, my first officer concocted a plan to save me, he and Commander Data restored me. As well as Doctor Crusher. It was a slow recovery for me. Only a few days as a Borg drone and I felt like I would never be the same. Sometimes, when we encounter them, I hear them…It's unsettling."

Brookes nodded. "I encountered the Borg once when I was on a vessel called the Intrepid. Half of the crew was assimilated…I almost was. Me and the rest of the crew escaped. I heard them…they were saying all kinds of things that I didn't want to hear."

They looked at one another again, quietly deciding to move on.

"What point is your research at now?" Picard asked.

"It's to the point where I completely understand how the Hive works, what they strive for, how they do it, all kinds of things. It will benefit. If I can just do research here, on the Enterprise before we get to the uncharted system, I believe I will come up with a satisfactory defense against them at least. Do you have a holodeck?"

The captain nodded. "Why?"

"I wish to do simulations with Commander Data, and possibly another crewman if possible. To see if the defense I come up with will be accurate. If that is alright with you, captain."

"Of course it's alright with me. The more practice, the better."

Heva smiled and nodded in agreement. "If there's nothing more, captain, I would like to meet Commander Data for the rest of my tour. I promised him I would meet him around this time."

Picard stood, Heva followed suit. He reached out his hand and shook hers. They looked at each other again one more time and she took her leave.

Long after she had left, Picard was still staring at the door, feeling a bond slowly forming between them. Something else was stirring inside of him, a sort of churn in his stomach. Perhaps the thought of knowing that she had been a part of the Borg collective once before like he had made their new bond stronger than it usually would be after just meeting. Either way, he was glad that she was a part of his crew.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Data had been waiting outside of Lieutenant Brookes' quarters for an answer for about twenty minutes before he realized she wasn't there. He decided that he would remain there and wait for her to return, then he could finish their tour.

As he sat there, he reflected on his session with Counselor Troi, it made him feel even more nervous than he already was.

It was just after he left Heva's quarters, after he had first taken her there. He stood outside the door for a long time, looking either direction in a self debate; something the counselor had described, but he had never experienced until now.

He finally made his decision and pressed his com badge. "Commander Data to the bridge."

"Go ahead." the captain replied.

"I must report to Counselor Troi's office at once for a session, would it be possible to replace me at my post for a little bit longer?"

"Of course, Commander. Is everything alright?"

Data considered this. 'Alright' was such a menial word to him, something people used as a comforting lie. Asking someone if something is wrong, when it really is and they reply 'Yes, I'm alright.' is typically a false response. Something he learned was okay to do at times. Now seemed an appropriate time to use the word in this context.

"Yes, sir. Everything is…alright. Data out."

With that, he made his way to sick bay and knocked on the counselor's door. Deanna, answered, looking groggy. "Data…I must have dozed off…did we have an appointment planned for today?"

Data shook his head. "No, counselor, I merely want you to answer some questions. I am experiencing a new emotion, I can't place a name for it, and I am concerned."

Deanna waved him in and rubbed her eyes. It was dark, and her desk was messy, he could see where she had fallen asleep. Her couch was indented, her body had obviously needed extreme rest to make an indentation that deep.

"I can come back later, counselor, if you need time to rest."

Deanna shook her head, waving him toward the chair. "Oh no, it's fine, Data. I was just bored, I suppose. I couldn't find anything to do and felt like taking a nap. Anyway, what's going on, Data? Is it about the new Lieutenant…what's her name…?"

"Lieutenant Heva Brookes."

She nodded. "Yes. Does it have to do with her?"

"Yes, I took her to her quarters and spoke with her quite easily, almost as easily as I speak with you or Geordi."

"That's good."

Data nodded, he looked off toward the desk, thinking of what else about this to say to Deanna.

"During our talk, I began to feel an interesting sensation. I wanted to keep talking to her, it is nothing different from what I feel in my friendships. But it was…different."

Deanna began to smile, then faltered, not wanting to break the face she always wore with her patients. "Go on."

"When we entered her quarters and she found her welcome basket, she picked up my welcome card first. I felt…embarrassed, and didn't want her to read it while I was there. Then as I was leaving, I felt a reluctance, almost as if I wanted to remain there with her. I didn't quite understand it, and when I stood out in the corridor, all I wanted to do was go back inside. Just to see her."

His emotion chip surged, he smiled and let out a sigh. He put a hand slowly up to his mouth and looked at Counselor Troi, feeling like he shouldn't have done that.

"Forgive me…I-"

"Data," Deanna interrupted. "What you are feeling is indeed a wonderful progress to your emotion chip's technology. I believe that you are feeling your first attraction to a woman. An infatuation, a fondness for someone that is deeper than friendship."

Data slowly turned his head to face her, disbelief filling his system. "Are you saying…that I am falling in love with the Lieutenant."

Deanna chuckled. "Maybe not to that extent yet. But you are definitely feeling an intimate attraction to Lieutenant Brookes."

Data couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed, he felt as though telling anyone about this was a bad thing. Most of all, he didn't want Lieutenant Brookes to know about his newfound attraction.

"Counselor, would it be possible to keep this between us?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "Data, you know I always keep a confidentiality promise with my patients." Data nodded briskly. "Yes, I know that. But…I have a strange feeling, like I don't want the knowledge of this infatuation to leave this room. I almost wish it hadn't been revealed to you already, not to give you any offense."

"None taken."

"Why do I feel this way? Isn't it generally a positive thing to let the other party know what your feelings are?"

Troi considered this question. It wasn't new to her, the feeling he was describing. When her and Will first fell in love, she was almost terrified to let him know. But eventually she found it to be silly, but of course it was normal for anyone to feel that way. It was how all humans felt when they had their first real crush.

"Data, when humans experience an attraction to someone, typically it's normal for them to be a bit shy about it at first until they are certain the other person feels the same. That's all it is, uncertainty. Eventually, you will be willing to tell anyone who will listen to you that you feel this way about her. For now, you may keep it to yourself. Observe this emotion further, you never know. It could actually grow to love and you could begin a relationship with her even."

The word 'relationship' struck a nervous and yet happy feeling in Data. Anxiousness, this was called.

"The word…relationship…makes me feel anxious. In a good way."

"Well good, Data. This means that you want to try a relationship with her, and that you are eager to do so. Like I said, observe things first. It may stay, or it may pass. But I would like to hear about the progress of this, I am proud of you for it. It's a big step into being more human for you."

Data nodded. He then looked at the clock, realizing that by now Heva must be back in her quarters.

"Thank you counselor, now I must go retrieve Lieutenant Brookes for her ship tour. I will update you tomorrow if you would like."

Deanna stood, nodding. "Yes, that would be great. Have a good tour."

When he stepped out of the office, he began to feel apprehensive, vulnerable, as if when he saw her again, his new secret would burst out of him. He told himself to remain calm and to act as normal as he possibly could.

With that thought in his mind, Data made his way to Heva's quarters, where she was waiting for him. He smiled and straightened up a little bit, then tripped over his shoes and struggled to get back to an upright position. He ended up catching himself on the wall beside the door and held it there, a hand on his hip and a nervous smile on his face.

Then he straightened back up again and cleared his throat. "Well, shall we continue with your tour then, Lieutenant."

Heva began to walk and he followed. "I told you to call me, Heva, Data." Data felt his face grow hot, the sensation of human blushing. He hoped that it didn't show.

"Yes…Heva."


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Heva and Data had toured every single deck by the time midnight had come around. They were now sitting in the mess hall, she was sipping a human gin martini, Data had his usual non-alcoholic Data's Day.

"So, Data." Heva inquired, making Data look up from his drink. "Who was your creator?"

Data set down his glass slowly, knowing that she was already slightly intoxicated. However, he knew that this was an attempt to get to know his personality. This gave Data a feeling of pleasure, he dug deep into his memory, intending to tell her in detail what she wanted to know.

"Well…my creator's name is Doctor Noonien Soong. I was created at the Omicron Theta science colony in 2338."

Heva smiled at him, stars in her eyes. By now, she had had about three of the martinis that Guinan had made. Data was sure that even so, this attempt at gaining knowledge of his past and present being was a positive thing on his part.

She looked at him and took a big gulp from her glass. She wiped her mouth and shook her head rapidly. "That's amazing. Why were you created?"

Data opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the com link.

"Captain Picard to Commander Data, I need you and Lieutenant Brookes on the bridge in fifteen minutes."

Heva looked at him dreamily. "The bridge? Really?"

Data felt panicked. He was sure that if the captain saw her like this, Heva would be taken as an irresponsible person.

"Data?"

"Yes, captain. I will go and get Lieutenant Brookes from her quarters now. Data out."

He walked to the counter to find Guinan. "Guinan? Guinan?"

She came from around the corner and looked at him. "Yes, Data?"

"I need your help. Lieutenant Brookes seems to be fully intoxicated, however her and I are required on the bridge in fifteen minutes. I fear that if the captain sees her in this fashion, he will get a bad impression of her off duty demeanor."

Guinan nodded, "I have just the thing. One moment."

She disappeared beneath the counter of the bar. Data leaned over to try and find her only to jump back as she reappeared with a glass and three bottles.

She pointed to each bottle one by one, naming the liquids within. "Premelene, Voxinil, and Trepolestenol. All are a quick fix for a hang over from an alcoholic beverage. I am sure that mixed together, they will sober her up for her appearance on the bridge." She began to pour significant amounts from each into the glass and mixed them together with a spoonful of sugar. She handed it to Data and rounded the counter to assist him.

Heva was now spinning on her bottom in the chair, staring out into space and giggling uncontrollably. "This is fun!" she squealed.

Data sat beside her. "Heva, you must drink this, we have to go to the bridge in only ten minutes. You must be presentable."

Heva pushed the glass, making Data cover it with his hand to avoid a spill. "I'm fine! The captain will just love my rapport." She began to stand only to be shoved back into the seat by Guinan, who grabbed her nose. "Hey!" she argued.

Guinan motioned for Data to give her the drink. Data began to pour it into her mouth and Heva gagged, but swallowed it. Once it was empty, Guinan let go of Heva's nose and stood back.

Heva shook her whole body and let out a whoop of surprise. She looked at Data then at Guinan.

"Wow! What in God's name was that? It tasted like the cough medicine my mother used to give me."

"It was a detoxifying agent. You and Commander Data are required on the bridge, but you were drunk so.."

Heva blushed and looked down. "Oh my goodness, I didn't think! I should have known that even at this hour my assistance may be needed. Oh, thank you so much…what is your name?" She held out her hand, Guinan shook it.

"I'm Guinan, I work in here. I made your drinks. Heh, I suppose you wouldn't remember at the moment."

Heva stood and nodded. "Well, thank you so much for your help. I'll have to get that recipe from you. I'm not much of a drinker, I'm such a light weight!" she chuckled and followed Data out into the corridor.

Data couldn't help but notice Heva wouldn't look at him. He kept glancing at her to see if she was alright, but couldn't tell. "Are you okay, Lieutenant?"

Heva looked at him, a small smirk on her face. "I usually never drink so much…I must have been acting like a fool! The captain didn't hear me when he called did he?"

Data shook his head. "No, he did not. Even if he did, I would have made up an excuse for your laughter. I do not mind it, I have never gotten drunk myself, but it seems like an interesting experience."

"Not if you're a loony like me. The last time I got drunk like that, I put on my commanding officer's uniform and did an impersonation of him."

Data let out a small laugh, then put a blank expression back on his face. They both walked down the hall in silence before reaching the lift. Once they reached the bridge, they instantly felt an air of excitement around them.

"Ah, there you are!" Captain Picard cried. "We have just entered the uncharted system, take a look. On screen!"

The system came up on the view screen, it made Heva gasp. It was positively beautiful, the stars seemed to be shining in different shades of purple. The planets around them were different shades of blue, purple and green, all of them sported rings around them that glowed like the sunset. The space around them seemed to be light in a starry fog that made every planet look like a nightlight in the mist.

It was so breathtaking that the whole team on the bridge stood in awe of it. Data couldn't help but feel a strong urge to make physical contact with Heva. Resisting, all he could do was look at her. It was then that he felt a desire he never felt before. He felt as though he must take in all of the details on her person to appreciate this moment more than he already did.

He observed the auburn color in her long, wavy hair. Her thin, beautiful face painted in an expression of wonder and amazement. He saw her blue eyes glowing with excitement and surprise, reflecting the mustard yellow of her uniform. Even her rank buttons seemed to shine with a special radiance and pleasure being attached to that collar, so close to her. Her porcelain, milky skin glowing. He felt his mouth gaping and snapped it shut, making a noise that caught her attention and she looked at him. He quickly looked back out at the solar system before them. Glancing to make sure she hadn't noticed anything.

Heva smiled and looked back out herself.

"Isn't it beautiful, Data?"

He looked back at her, he felt all control in his systems failing rapidly. He held on to at least one, but let out one thing he couldn't keep inside. "Yes…you are." He slapped a hand to his mouth, and a nearby Ensign looked at him peculiarly.

"What, Data?" Heva asked.

"Er…" Data sputtered. "I…I said yes. Yes it is."

He then walked to his station and relieved the Ensign sitting there. Heva looked after him, feeling a rush. Had he said what she thought he said?

"Lieutenant," Picard snapped Heva out of her wonderment. "I want you and Commander Data to round up an away team, you are in charge. Especially if you encounter any Borg."

"Sir," Data cut in. "I am picking up no signs of Borg activity. But I am picking up massive organic life forms on the planet closest to us. I am uncertain if they are humanoid or animal creatures."

Jean-Luc nodded. He went to stand beside Brookes, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he smiled at her. "I have the utmost confidence in you and Data."

He looked back to the view screen. "It is positively amazing, isn't it?"

Heva looked at the back of Data's head as he did more scans on the nearby planets. "Yes," she said. "it is."


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

A day later, Data and Heva rounded up Ensigns Sheridan and York to join them on the first planet's surface. Data had had trouble concentrating on his night assignment of scanning each planet for life forms and Borg activity. He excused himself twice to go out into the lift and jump up and down in frustration.

He later decided that once the away team returned, he would report to the counselor for an update. It had only been two days since Heva had arrived, and already Data was beginning to feel stronger and stronger attractions to her. He couldn't understand why it was becoming harder to concentrate because of it, so he hoped that the away mission wouldn't reveal anything to her or the ensigns accompanying them.

They met in transporter room one and began preparing to beam down to the planet's surface.

"Everyone here?" Heva observed. Data nodded. "Yes, unless we recruited another crewman I would say that everyone is accounted for." Heva sighed. "Alrighty, lets go then." They all stepped onto the transporter platform and awaited the captain's signal.

"Bridge to away team, are you ready?" he called.

"Ready," Heva replied.

"You're free to go."

Heva looked at the transporter operator. "Energize."

The four of them dematerialized and reappeared on the surface. It was as if the creator of the planet was in love with the color of lavender. Everything around them, from the dirt to the clouds in the sky were a different shade of purple. They stuck out like a sore thumb standing in this environment.

Each of them took out their triquarters and began to scan for anything they could get, life, civilizations, anything. "I am picking up a small life form behind this tree here…it's some sort of insect."

Heva knelt beside him and inspected the creature. It was the only thing they had seen so far that wasn't purple in any way. The thing was about the size of a thumbnail. It's tiny, green body crawling on legs that covered the brim of it's circular body. It occasionally spun around and went the other direction. It had two little tubules for eye stocks that gazed lazily up at them, uninterested in their intensions. It resembled a spider, but with more than eight legs.

"I would place it as an arachnid." Data said, standing up and continuing scans in another area of the clearing. Heva looked over at Ensign Sheridan, who was scanning a farther part of the clearing, then over to Ensign York who seemed to be having trouble with his triquarter. She went over to assist him and caught Data's gaze following her.

When she looked at him to see if he was staring, he had his eyes fixed on his triquarter, scanning every direction he went.

She slowly smiled, feeling an anxiousness rise in her chest.

"Lieutenant Brookes!" Ensign Sheridan called out. "Get over here, I found something I think you should see."

Heva rushed over to the hill that Sheridan was standing on and looked down into the valley below. It was an awful sight, thousands of humanoid life forms lay therein. Every single one of them had been killed. Some of them were decapitated, others had phaser burns that covered their whole bodies.

Heva called Data and York over and they all stood in shock for a few moments. Finally they ventured into the valley, scanning each body for even the smallest sign of life. These were unlike any species they had seen before. They had a human like body, but their heads were bald and they only had eyes. No nose, no mouth, just eyes. The females had breasts which set them apart from the males, but they also had smaller ears than their other gender counterparts.

"Lieutenant! I found one that's still alive!" York cried. "She's fading fast!" The rest of the group joined him above the female in question. She looked up at them with her large, blue eyes. A tear fell from one of them and she reached a hand up.

"My name is Lieutenant Heva Brookes of the Starship Enterprise. Can you tell me what happened here?"

The female nodded and put two of her fingers onto Heva's forehead. Heva closed her eyes and took in the knowledge being transferred to her, repeating it aloud for the others.

"They are called Frugians, they inhabit this whole system. They were attacked by…strange beings with mechanical body parts."

"The Borg." Data confirmed.

Heva nodded, continuing. "They attempted to make them the same way they were. Assimilate them…then when they resisted, they just…attacked them. That doesn't sound like something the Borg would do."

Right as she was finishing her sentence, the Frugian woman faded and took her last breath. Her hand fell to the ground and she turned a horrible shade of grey. Heva pressed her com badge.

"Away team to Enterprise…"

"Go ahead Lieutenant." the captain replied.

"We have found an entire civilization of a species called the Frugians…all of them are dead. The Borg killed them all."

"The Borg? Are you certain?"

"Yes, captain. A female told me just before she died."

"Understood. Remain close to the body, I'm having it beamed to sick bay for an autopsy and a full organism layout examination. I want you, Ensign Sheridan and Ensign York to beam there as well, I want to make sure neither of you were contaminated with any sort of disease or viruses."

"What about Commander Data?"

Heva's concern for him made Data's emotion chip surge uncontrollably with a desire to smile. He tried his best to control it, but he couldn't help but at least form a small one on his lips. Ensign Sheridan smiled at him and gave him a nudge, making Data's smile fade and give a look to the ensign that made his smile fade as well.

"Data will report to Commander LeForge for a maintenance check. Clear away team?"

"Clear, Brookes out."

They beamed to their respective destinations and the Frugian appeared on a table in sick bay. Doctor Crusher immediately tended to it.

"This is…unlike anything I have ever seen before." she said, awestruck.

"It's obviously a telepathic species. To communicate with me she pressed her first two fingers to my forehead."

Beverly nodded. "I will do the autopsy as soon as I check you and the ensigns out. Are you feeling dizzy at all?"

Heva's thoughts began to drift. "Yah, just a little dizzy."

Crusher began to do medical scans on each of them, but Heva was hardly concerned with her own health at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

Three days had gone by since the first away mission. They went to each of the six remaining planets, each one turning up the same as the first. It wasn't like anything Picard had dealt with before. An entire solar system wiped out, supposedly by the Borg.

He had sent a transmission back to headquarters hours ago. But his own words kept repeating in his head.

"This is Captain Picard. We have reached the unknown solar system. We have sent away teams to each of the planets, only to find entire civilizations wiped out on each of them. It is a genocide, a species called the Frugians is now all but gone. Lieutenant Brookes was able to speak to two of them right before death to get information. According to both, a mechanical and human like species attempted to assimilate them into their form and when they resisted, they were murdered. It is unclear whether or not this is indeed, the Borg. However, we are requesting to further remain here to find the cause of this brutal deed. Please reply as soon as possible. Picard out."

He stared for a long time out into the purple and grey haze of the system, thinking that it couldn't possibly be the Borg. Borg have no need for killing a race that had neither weapons nor hostile intensions.

The doorbell beeped at him. "Come in."

Commander Riker entered, nodding at the captain. "I was hoping you would still be here, sir."

"What is it, Will?" Jean-Luc asked, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Will understood at once that the captain was being interrupted in deep thought, but continued anyway. "Sir, the latest away team came back from the other side of the third planet. They found eight Frugian survivors and I had them beamed aboard. They wish to have an audience with you and Lieutenant Brookes."

Picard looked at Riker, his brow furrowed. "Brookes? Why her?"

"According to them, they had a telepathic link with the female on the first planet, their culture says that anyone in the presence of a dying one is a sort of…relic, a momentum of the one who died. It's of importance to them, they said."

Picard nodded, "Send them in, I will contact Brookes. Get Data in here too, I want him to help us in keeping record of this encounter, and have someone prepare a guest quarters on the holodeck for them."

Will nodded curtly and left.

"Captain to Lieutenant Brookes."

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to report to my ready room. Is Data with you?"

"No sir, he's having a meeting with Counselor Troi."

"Alright, I will call for him myself."

"Aye, sir."

He stood from his chair, replicated a cup of Earl Grey, and waited patiently. Eager to find out just what was going on in this system.

"Come in." Deanna said, ruffling through pads to find her notes on Data's progress, sure that this was who had come to see her.

Sure enough, Data entered, looking extremely unsettled.

"Data, are you alright?"

That word again, Data thought. This time, though, he could not lie. He was certainly not alright. "No, counselor, I am certainly not." he sat down on the couch, Deanna joining him.

"What is it? Is it Heva again?"

Data hesitated before giving a curt nod. "Yes…I am troubled with thoughts of her. I remember on her second day here, she became intoxicated and I was bent on helping her to get better before having an audience with the captain when we entered the solar system."

Deanna nodded, urging him to continue.

"When we were looking at the view screen, at a vast view of the system…I felt compelled to just look at her. I took in every tiny detail of her, right down to her rank buttons. I slipped, saying she was beautiful. Then I felt I couldn't stop staring at her. My concentration began to dwindle and I once again desired to do nothing but be close in proximity with her. Earlier today, I met her in the hall and I tripped. The same thing happened the other day, after our last meeting here. I find myself losing balance, slurring speech, or lacking concentration even when she isn't around."

Deanna grinned, patting Data on the knee. "Data, it's common for a person with an infatuation to focus on nothing and nobody but the person in question. It shows that your attraction is increasing. This is a good thing. You are experiencing a genuine sexual and emotional attraction to Heva Brookes."

Data looked up at her, a wide eyed look on his face. "Did you say…sexual? But…I have found no feelings in arousal in my…my…"

"Your genitals?"  
"Yes. I haven't felt anything arousing in them since they were installed. Especially not around Heva, at least…not that I remember."

Counselor Troi stood, retrieving a pad from her desk and began loading data into it. "I'm taking note of this. I know you haven't felt any sexual urges just yet, Data. But I have a feeling that you will, especially if Lieutenant Brookes starts to show an attraction back toward you."

Data looked away, feeling the blushing sensation rise into his face again for about the thousandth time it seemed. "I'm certain that the lieutenant won't be interested in having sexual intercourse with me. I am an android, an inferior form to a real man."

Deanna was shocked to hear this from Data. He never showed a low self esteem before. He looked up at her. "Is feeling inferior a part of infatuation as well?"

She nodded. "Yes, all kinds of emotions incorporate into falling for another. Feeling less than what you are, like you're not good enough for them. You sometimes feel frustrated, even angry about things. You lack concentration, you even lose interest in things you once loved because you want to share the moment you are in with them."

"Do these feelings subside?" Data asked.

"Sometimes." Troi replied. "Other times they don't, at least not until you are with the one you want to be with."

"With?" Data asked. "What does it mean to be with someone?"

Deanna considered this question, looking around for a way to answer it. "Well…" she started. "When you call one another boyfriend or girlfriend. When you do things together as a couple. When others around you call you a couple. When you say to one another that you either like or love each-"

"Love." Data interrupted. Deanna looked at him, listening closely. "You told me that it might take a long time before that feeling works it's way into my feelings for Heva…how will I know when I am…well…when I am in love with her?"

He gulped and Deanna observed his expression. It was an expression of longing. She had never seen it on his face before. It was as though he was begging her to tell me that he was already in love. It had only been a little under a week since the Lieutenant had arrived, but it wasn't uncommon for even people to fall in love that quickly. Even to a counselor, it takes a split second. It was very possible.

"Well, Data. Would you give anything to be with her? Would you give up even your career, your life if it meant she could be happy?"

Data cocked his head to the side and stood. He stared for a long time out the window into sick bay, and through to the window out to space. He thought of what it meant to be happy, to be in joy of the things you have, where you are, the people you're with, and who you are in general. He wondered if he ever got "with" Heva, if she asked him to leave Star Fleet with her so that they could be happy, to be in joy. So she, herself, could be happy. The image of her smile came to his mind and it in turn gave him one. "Yes…yes I would. If it meant she could smile, the way she does now, I would give up Star Fleet, I would give up my entire existence even for her to be happy. Even if I could never be her…her mate. I would want her to find one that makes her smile like that."

Deanna looked up from her pad. "Data, I think you are in love with Heva Brookes."

Data turned to her.

"Is that even possible with how little time that's passed since we've met?"

"Of course!" Deanna gailed. "Even humans fall in love this quickly. Who knows, she could feel this way as well. Have you told anyone besides me?"

Data shook his head. "I have not. I have thought of telling Geordi, but I fear he will find me to be…comical in my feelings for her."

Deanna walked up behind him and turned him toward her. "Data, Geordi is your best friend on this whole vessel. If anyone would want to know of your accomplishments, it would be him. You should, it would increase trust in your friendship as well as make Geordi pleased with your progress with the emotion chip."

Data thought on this, and nodded. "You are right, counselor. Thank you. I will tell Geordi as soon as I am off duty."

"Good."

"Riker to Data."

Data pressed his badge. "Go ahead, Commander."

"The captain wants you and Lieutenant Brookes to join him and our guests in his ready room."

"Yes, sir."

"After that, you are off duty for the next three hours, understood? You need a bit of a break."

Data smiled. "Aye, sir. I'm on my way now."

He nodded at Deanna and left, only to return "Thank you again, counselor." and give a hug to her. This caught her by surprise but she felt happy that he was expressing such a friendly gesture to her.

"Your welcome, Data."


	7. Chapter 7

_Captain's Log: Supplemental._

_Since the disasters on the planets, our guests have been traumatized. However, they have requested an audience with me and Lieutenant Brookes. I have requested that Commander Data be present to record a log while we have the meeting. Though, since the Frugians are telepathic, his presence may be for support just in case of a medical emergency with the telepathic link. I have come to enjoy Brookes' presence on the ship very much. Being around her seems to be giving me great pleasure, I wonder if my admiration of her work is running to something deeper…though I hope not, because I am sure it would jeopardize our work relationship._

**VII.**

As the Frugians entered the room, Picard, Heva, and Data stood to welcome them. They moved so gracefully, as if they were floating. Their garments were nothing short of cloaks like that of wizards in fantasy tales, sparkling like the night stars. They stopped in the middle of the room and bowed together at the captain.

The three bowed back at them, Data glancing over at Heva longingly. One of the Frugian males gestured for Heva to come beside him, she complied.

He pressed two fingers to her forehead, her eyes rolled into her head and Data reached for his phaser, but the captain held an arm out. Her head lolled from side to side and then she faced them. "Do not be afraid," she said, her voice faraway, almost mechanical. "I am using the Lieutenant as my voice, since she is the relic of Vgila, the deceased one, she is the only one who can speak for us while we are here."

Picard and Data looked at each other then sat down, facing them. Heva continued to speak for the Frugian male while the others sat in a circle around him, facing the captain and Data.

"We do not know how to express our gratitude to you and your crew for rescuing us, Captain Picard. However now, we must make clear the situation at hand. We are aware that the eight of us are the last of our species in this system. We wish to find the ones who did this and speak with them, we want peace. Not war."

Picard nodded in agreement. "I agree, however if the species who attacked is who we suspect they are, they have no desire for peace. To them, it is irrelevant to their perfect existence. They want nothing more than to assimilate all species into their so called perfect world."

Heva looked over at Data, he knew it wasn't her looking back, but her gaze was something he had been waiting to catch. He opened his mouth to speak, but the voice interrupted. "You are an android, you are called Data." he nodded.

"Have they attempted to make you in their form, though you are not of organic make and design by the creator of this universe?"

"No. No they haven't."

"You are fortunate." he replied. "Do you know what it is to feel loss? Do you have any idea what it is to watch your loved ones suffer? Do you love?"

Data looked away at the captain, who was eyeing him with a strange curiosity. Data couldn't help it, he looked straight into Heva's eyes, knowing full well she wouldn't hear him.

"I have an emotion chip implanted in my system that allows me to feel what humans feel, what any species with a heart feels. In essence, the chip itself is my heart. I have known loss, of my comrades. I have watched my friends suffer and have felt remorse for not being able to save them. And yes…I love. Oh…I do indeed love."

Jean-Luc looked from Data to Heva and understood at once, making a note to speak with Data once things were done.

Heva's head nodded and blinked at him. "I understand, Data. Then you know why we ask for your help, since there are not many of us to accomplish our goal of peace?"

Data nodded slowly and looked at the floor.

"Captain," the Frugian inquired. "How long will you be allowed by your organization to remain here in the Effergon system?"

Picard looked at his computer, to see if any transmissions had been received during the conversation. None were there.

"I'm not sure. I requested an extended stay with them but have received no reply. What will you require of us to aide you in your quest for peace with this species?"

"Only your aide captain, an alliance is a strong component in the journey for peace. We are gentle beings, who want nothing more than to live harmoniously with others in the universe. All we ask is that you and your crew keep us safe, here on your vessel and help us to rebuild a colony on the first planet. This group alone is well capable of repopulating the system in less than a month."

Data looked up from his pad. "You can repopulate that quickly? For a whole system?"

Heva's head nodded. "Of course. We reproduce at an accelerated rate in times of distress and casualty. We believe that every newborn Frugian is a relic of those who have passed. They will receive the same names."

"Speaking of names," Picard said. "We haven't been introduced."

Heva's eyes closed and her head nodded a few times. "Yes, that is true. My name is Hruj. The three females beside me are Vruy, Yeuls, and Iuol. The four males on the other side are Truih, Frituy, Oigh, and Uhv. Frituy and Vruy are still in the maturing state. They were born only a week ago, before this happened to our particular planet. Yeuls, Iuol, and Oigh are considered our elders. The rest of us are in adulthood, but are reaching the elder stage quickly."

Picard nodded. "We will do everything we can do help you, Hruj. In the meantime, my crew and I are honored to welcome you as our guests."

Will entered and awaited by the doorway for the Frugian group as the captain waved them toward him. "This is Commander Riker, he will take you to your quarters. Our cook will be making you some food-"

"We do not eat, captain. We receive nutrition through a meditation. It is a complicated process that I do not care to explain at this time. But your cook can be relieved of his duties of preparing a meal for us. Thank you, captain, for your graciousness, and to your hospitality."

Picard nodded and Hruj released Heva. She rolled her head once and blinked rapidly, coming out of her trance. She smiled at the Frugians as they left the room and once they were out, sat in front of the captain's desk. Data studied her, seeing if anything might be wrong. The soft smile on her face made him feel satisfied, thinking that the experience was special for her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Picard asked Heva. She looked at him, unsure of how to answer in a way that would make him understand.

"Well captain…I feel…wonderful really. I felt like I've slept for 8 full hours, woke up, had a large breakfast and went out on my first date with a first love."

Data dropped his pad, both Heva and Picard ignored it.

"Did you see anything?"

"Yes, actually. I saw who attacked them. Hruj showed me. And…"

"And what?"

Heva stood and walked toward the window, she looked out at the planets and scanned the stars, for what, she wasn't sure.

"It's not the Borg."


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

The minute that the meeting with the Frugians was over, Picard called a senior officers meeting. The captain sat at the end of the table, looking thoughtfully at each of the officers, taking their emotions in.

Lieutenant Worf was of course, alert as usual; twiddling his thumbs and staring at him, Picard, impatient. Riker was regarding him cautiously, knowing the stress that was on him at the moment, possibly thinking of some advice to give once the meeting was over. Crusher and Troi were sitting on either side of him, staring at one another, complacent. Geordi sat at the opposite end of the table, reading over information about the Frugians and if they had any known technology. Then there was Heva and Data. Both were in the center of the table on opposite sides, facing one another. Heva was alert, ready for the meeting to get under way. And, for the first time in his career on the Enterprise, Data wasn't either one of these. Not alert, not apprehensive, not even studying information. He was focused on one thing, Heva.

Jean-Luc was unsure of how to think of this newest development. It was obvious that Data was intent on telling him eventually, but he didn't think he would be so conspicuous about it, especially in front of beings he had never met before. Of course, he was proud that Data's emotions were spanning to such an extent. However, the knowledge of where those feelings were directed made Jean-Luc…uneasy. Almost irritated in a sense.

He ignored these thoughts as best he could, and cleared his throat. Every officer in the room perked up to give him the utmost attention. The only hesitant one being Data, who slowly turned to face the captain with a look of deepest want on his face. Picard turned to his staff and stood up. "Listen up," he began, gaining an ear from everyone in the room. "Lieutenant Brookes' connection with Hruj was no accident. He wanted to show us that the enemy we were thinking of was the wrong one. It is not the Borg we are dealing with here. We ran a scan of the description that Heva gave us and this is what we came up with."

He turned to the view screen and a picture of a bionic looking being appeared. It was similar to the Borg in many respects, however rather than having a partially organic component, it was all mechanical. It had a rectangular shape, many red and blue lights encompassed it's entire form and it seemed to have hover adapters, for it did not touch the ground.

"This particular enemy, is very rare." Picard continued. "They were created and built by a group of scientists who were captured back when the Klingon Empire was still at war with the federation. They were built as a weapon of war, only to be used for destruction. They are called Bots. They were given emotion sensors, which gave them the freedom to use emotions like anger, vengeance, malice, cruelty, everything we would consider negative."

"So," Worf chimed in. "They are like soldiers."

"Yes, Lieutenant, they are indeed soldiers."

"But if they were built during the reign of the Klingon Empire, what are they doing here, now?"

"That is what I have asked Lieutenant Brookes to find out." He waved a hand to Heva and she stood.

"Bots were no longer needed after the peace treaty that Captain Kirk helped to put into play. So not only were the scientists who were captured, released. But so were the Bots. They are a free reign style weapon; designed for one purpose: to search and to destroy. Their programming is extremely sophisticated."

She pressed a button on the remote to change the screen. A pop up screen came out of the midsection of the Bot's body to a side view, showing its internal programming components.

All of the officers in the room observed curiously as Heva pointed out various points of the structure.

"They were not only designed to destroy, they were specifically designed to destroy anyone with a Star Fleet history. Any officer it would have come into contact with would have been instantly killed."

"So why did they destroy an entire species of something that wasn't even related to Star Fleet?" Geordi asked.

"That's what I intend to figure out. I theorized that maybe this particular part of their program was taken out or malfunctioned with the time they were out roaming space. Perhaps using their engines and warp technology fried those circuits and they went berserk. Or someone else got a hold of them and reprogrammed them to destroy the Frugians."

"Why would anyone want them killed?" Deanna asked, a look of concern on her face. "They're such a peaceful people."

Heva looked away. "When I was connected to Hruj, I learned a significant secret about them. I gave the information to Geordi." She nodded, giving Geordi the floor.

"The Frugian aren't as primitive a race as we thought." He stood walking to the view screen, bringing up the new information to play. A glowing orb of purple came up, with information written on either side.

"They possess a technology that surpasses any that has been recorded in the universe. They have the power to cloak their entire system."

"That's why no one has ever found it before," Riker cut in. "People would have been able to scan it but would have found empty space once they arrived."

"Exactly." Geordi confirmed. "They're not much different from the Borg we have found. They also have a collective conscience that they live off of. However, they also have an individuality factor in their lives which sets them apart from one another. But like the Borg, when one is speaking, even from across the galaxy, the rest of them know about it. They also pride themselves on their perfection and harmonious way of life. And they don't mind if others have that or not. So along with being like the Borg, they are also polar opposites from them."

"So what else is there about this technology of theirs that makes them so special to want to destroy?" Worf asked.

"That's what I was hoping you'd ask." Geordi replied excitedly. "This technology is so powerful, it can destroy anything and everything if it wanted to, even a Borg ship that has adapted to it already. It can reverse the adaptation process. It provides protection, power, it can do anything you want it to do. It's every technology you could ever dream of all rolled into one specific form, they use their minds to control it. But there are other ways to control it, like speaking to it aloud. But considering the Frugians have no mouths, they rely on their telepathic connection with it."

"So how do we know that anyone was trying to obtain it?" Riker asked. "The Bots could have just come out of nowhere and destroyed them for the sake of it, because that's how they are programmed."

"Oh contraire." Heva chimed. "That was what I thought at first, but then I did my research. Hruj told me that this technology can sense danger of any kind from thousands of light-years away, which then compels them to cloak their system to protect them. They would have known long before the Bots even entered the brim of their space that they were coming."

"The question now," Beverly said. "Is who would have known about them in the first place? Who could know about a race of people who had such a technology and then found the Bots and get them to destroy them?"

"Now hold on," Worf interrupted. "Lieutenant, didn't you say that the dying Frugian on the planet told you that the mechanical beings wanted to make them in their form? That's what made us think it was the Borg in the first place."

"Hruj told me that since a threat had never come to them in such a long time, they believed that they were trying to kidnap them into their culture. Frugians believe that any threat made on them is an attempt to either change them or steal their technology. Usually it's the former."

"That's modest." Worf scowled.

"Now, Worf." Picard chuckled. "Now all we need, is to figure out a strategy to solve this little mystery we've discovered. Brookes,"

Heva turned to him, making him feel that anxious pull in his stomach he feared he would feel.

"I want you to take Commander Data, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant Worf down to the planet that Hruj and the other survivors were found, scan the entire surface if you have to but find anything you can. But don't do it yet, I want each of you to continue your research on the Frugians, find out any other things about them you can. Who knows, it could be one of the survivors that forced the attack. We don't know anything about them yet, they could have unpleasant emotions just like humans do." He briefly stole a glance at Data before continuing.

"I will let you commence this mission in three days. That should give all of you enough time to brush up on anything you need. In the meantime, we will continue scanning the surfaces of the planets to find any survivors we may have missed. We will keep an eye out for any remaining Bots as well, every one of you must remain alert, and ready for battle if it should arise. Dismissed."

They all stood and began to file out, but the captain turned and stopped. "Data, I want to speak with you." Data turned around, staring blankly at him, he touched Geordi's shoulder whispering something to him that made him nod before leaving the room.

Once everyone was out, Picard sat down, motioning for Data to sit beside him. He did, cautiously, not taking his eyes off of the captain.

"Data, I think you know why I'm talking to you now."

"Yes sir. My emotion chip."

"Not just the chip, but the emotion that it's giving you. The one you're feeling right now for Lieutenant Brookes."

Data turned his gaze to the floor, feeling a pounding sensation in his chest. "Yes, sir. I didn't want to tell anyone but the counselor and Geordi. But I should have updated you on my progress as well."

Jean-Luc smiled at him. "Well, go on."

Data sighed. "It began when I started her tour of the ship. I began to realize how attractive she is. Then it grew to a longing, one to be near her always. Then I began paying attention to every detail about her person. I began tripping up, losing my concentration. I could only focus on my thoughts of Heva. Captain, I would give my own career up if it meant she could smile, be happy. In my five days of knowing her, I believe I have fallen in love with Lieutenant Heva Brookes."

Picard found himself feeling extremely tense. This was what he knew he would hear, however it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted Data to tell him he was bluffing for Hruj's pleasure. He wanted to hear that Data was only curious about the Lieutenant, who she was. Nothing more. However it was there on the table now, Data had fallen in love, and it came much quicker than expected. It certainly was an interesting surprise, considering he himself was feeling a fondness for Heva.

"Data," he hesitated, then continued. "I am…proud of your progress. But.." he couldn't bring himself to say it, he knew how selfish and wrong it would be to say this to a friend who wanted Heva as badly as he did. But..

"I don't think it would be wise to form an intimate relationship with her. I won't stop you, but if I were you I would avoid the idea for the sake of your career. I understand you would give it up for her, but you are needed here on the Enterprise. You are one of my best officers, and the best person at my helm. I need your concentration, I need your skills Data. I need you here, not in space with stars in your eyes."

Data couldn't help but be in disbelief. Something in the Captain's tone was unsettling, it made him feel very uneasy being near him. The look on his face seemed sufficient in reassuring him that it meant nothing more than it meant up front. But he couldn't help but think there was something underneath his usual captain-like demeanor.

"Yes, sir. I suppose you are right. What about…after this mission?"

"After this mission, Heva will have a choice of whether or not she wants to remain here on the Enterprise. If you want a relationship, I suggest you convince her to stay…but don't expect her to agree, she is very young, and ambitious. She may want to explore her options. Think on it, ok Data?"

Data opened his mouth, then closed it. He nodded and left the room. Jean-Luc released his muscles and slumped in his chair with a sigh. The guilt of what he told an old friend mounted his shoulders like two hawks. But at the same time he felt something in his gut, knowing Data's loyalty would drive him away from any ideas…

Satisfaction.


	9. Chapter 9

**VIV.**

Data sat alone in his quarters for about a half an hour before Geordi rang to come in. He updated Geordi about his newfound feelings and then felt compelled to express his concerns about his conversation with Captain Picard. He divulged while his orange tabby, Spot, walked around his legs below him.

"I'm sure that the Captain is only thinking of your best interests, Data." Geordi said. "He is aware of your loss of concentration lately, he's just doing his job. I know he supports your feelings, he's just aware of how they affect you, that's all."

"I don't know, Geordi." Data replied. "There was a tone in his voice I had never heard before. That, and he seemed very tense about the whole thing, as if it made him extremely uncomfortable to be talking with me about it. I was afraid of telling him anything at all about Heva…but I guess I expected him to be a bit more joyful about my progress rather than irritable."

Data reached down and brought Spot up on his desk, the feline purred and rubbed its soft head on his palm. The sensation of the fur touching his skin sensors was always interesting, but not as interesting as the feeling Heva's hair might have on them. He looked at his hand, content.

"I have urges I never thought I could have with her, Geordi. Is it common to want only to be near her, to touch her hair, feel it between my fingers…?"

Geordi grinned. "Yes, it's normal. Like the counselor said, it's a part of love to want to be near and want what is best for the person you have feelings for. And since she herself is in love, let alone a counselor I would suggest you take that into consideration. Why don't you ask Heva out?"

Data looked up at him. "Ask her out? What does that mean?"

"You know…ask her to go on a date with you. It's what humans to, to begin a relationship with another human. You ask them on a date, you get to know each other while you're out together. And if you both enjoyed the experience, you go on more dates and eventually call one another a couple and you build a relationship from it."

Data looked down at Spot thoughtfully. "What if she says no…" The fact that he worried about her saying no, which might make her happy, was odd. He thought perhaps it was normal to worry that even though it might satisfy her, her not wanting to be near him the way he did her was something that would possibly make him sad.

Geordi reached over the desk and put a hand on Data's shoulder, he looked up at Geordi and listened to him. "Data, even if she says no, the fact is you tried. Besides, in the future, you could try again and she might have a different answer."

Data looked away for a moment then back at Geordi and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are right. When should I ask her?"

"Well, she's off duty now, I believe she went to her quarters to do some research. It might not be a good thing to bother her…I have an idea."

He reached into his pocket and pulled an information pad from it. He input some data and handed it to Data. "I was going to take this to her, but you can. Just tell her that I was busy and I asked you to do it for me, then you can work up a conversation and build up to the point where you ask her on a date."

Data stood and began to leave when he stopped. He turned back, a scared look on his face. "Where would we go for a date? The holodeck?"

Geordi thought on this, then smiled and left the room. "If she says yes, tell her to meet you on the holodeck at 09:00. I will have everything prepared, you will know exactly what to do."

"But-"

"Just go, Data. You will be fine."

With that, Geordi rushed down the hall toward the lifts. Data stood there for a long time staring after him before going in the same direction to get to Heva's quarters.

Once he reached the door, he stood silent. He stared for a long time at the door bell before reaching a hand out to push it. Just as he was about to the door slid open.

He took a step back and gawked at her. She was in a lavender, silk nightgown with a matching robe. Her hair had been let down and it draped over her shoulders, covering her breasts and reaching down to her navel. Her eyes looked tired and her body was obviously in need of rest. She looked at him in surprise, but didn't attempt to cover herself, which made Data feel something he didn't expect at all.

"Commander, what brings you here?" she asked groggily.

"I…I uh…" Data stammered. Finally he held out the information pad and turned to go, but stopped himself and turned back to her. "Um…H-heva?" he asked.

She looked up from the pad, a confused look painted into her expression. Data took in several breaths before he continued. "I was…I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me on the holodeck at 09:00 for a….a….a date?" He took in a long breath and held it, examining her face for any signs of revulsion.

Heva tipped her head to the left with an eyebrow cocked. Then realizing what he'd just asked her, she smiled widely at him. "Data, I-"

"Of course it's ok if you don't want to. You really don't have to it's honestly up to you if you want to just stay here and get the rest you require." He interrupted, speaking rapidly. "Really you could just go back in and curl up in bed and-" he was stopped by a finger pressed to his lips. He felt as though all of his systems had halted in function as he looked at her. She was smiling in the way that he had come to adore and she batted her eyes at her, making him let out a small sigh.

"Data, I would love to. I was just waking up from a small nap and I was going to…well…I am not sure really. I just felt like opening my door. I guess it's a good thing that I did. I will meet you at the holodeck. 09:00. It's a date." And with that, she turned and went back into her room.

Data stood, slightly hunched toward the door, staring in disbelief. He no longer cared that the captain had advised against a relationship with her, he no longer cared that he could possibly be violating an order. All he cared about was that he would now get to spend time alone with Heva, get to know her, build a relationship.

"It's a date…" he whispered. "IT'S A DATE! A DATE! I HAVE A DATE!" he cried, skipping down the hall. A lieutenant that was walking the opposite direction gave him a strange look as he passed, but he didn't care. He felt as light as a feather.


	10. Chapter 10

**X.**

Once Geordi knew about Data's date, he had fixed up the holodeck and met him to walk down to Counselor Troi's office to inform her of the good news.

"I bet you're excited now, Data." He said, smiling at his friend.

"Yes, I am, Geordi." Data replied, taking a small leap in his step, making Geordi laugh. "I have never felt such a stimulating thing in my whole life. I feel like I'm….like I am…"

"On 'Cloud 9' ?" Geordi asked.

"Where is that?" Data asked.

"No, it's an expression." Geordi explained. "It's something people say when they are extremely happy."

"Ah…" Data said thoughtfully. "I'm on Cloud 9!" he shouted.

An Ensign doing program work nearby jumped and looked at them nervously. But Data just smiled back and repeated himself. "I'm on Cloud 9! HAHA!" Again, he added a small leap in his step and turned into sick bay.

They entered the counselor's office and regaled the news to her, which made her very pleased. "Oh, Data! I am so happy, this is good news. You may just begin your first intimate relationship with a woman tonight!" She reached over and gave Data a small hug, which he returned. This made Geordi double take in surprise.

"What are you two going to do?"

Data turned to Geordi. "I am unsure, counselor. Geordi is the one who set up a holodeck program for us. He informed me that I would be knowledgeable about the events that will occur there once I saw what he had prepared for us."

"Is that so?" Deanna inquired. "Well can't you at least tell me, Geordi?"

Geordi nodded. "Yes, of course. I'd be delighted." He leaned over and whispered into Deanna's ear. Her smile grew wider and wider until she had to let out a small laugh of amusement.

"I don't find this to be fair, Geordi." Data said. "I would like to know what I am doing on my date as well. After all, it is MY date."

The other two just smiled at each other before Deanna replied. "Trust me Data, we have covered this sort of thing for you before. You'll know."

At 09:00 on the dot, Data stood outside of the holodeck with a pink carnation in his hand, waiting for Heva to arrive. He had decided to replicate some casual apparel for the occasion. So he was dressed in casual slacks, a long sleeved blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked in of course, and a pair of sunglasses. Geordi had told him that they were unnecessary. However Data learned in a conversation with Ensign Yakowlski, that sunglasses were attractive to women.

He stood with a hand in his pants pocket, attempting to look laid back and mellow. He nodded at every passerby with a smile, wishing that each of them was Heva.

Finally, she turned a corner and he couldn't help but let his mouth gape. She herself had replicated some apparel for the date. She wore a medium length summer dress, a pattern of blue roses covering the entirety of it. The straps had small bows at the top of the shoulder, laying lazily off to either side. The neck of the dress extended down to a decent level in an oval shape. The dress itself tightened at her waist and flared out down to her knees. Her hair was still down, but one side had been clipped up in the front, making a small hill on that side of her head. Her eyes had a light shade of sky blue shadow on them, the lashes seemed to be fluffed and her lips had a light pink gloss on them.

Her very presence seemed to take him by surprise, but the thing he seemed to be paying attention to the most was her eyes, which were fixed on his like they had never seen them before.

He straightened up his posture and held out the carnation to her. She stood directly in front of him, making it touch his chest before she took it. She was so close that when she looked up at him he could see every fleck of gold in her eyes.

He tried to smile but his expression slacked and his mouth seemed to have lost control, but he managed to speak. "Shall we?" he asked, motioning to the holodeck door. Heva nodded. "Of course, we shall." He held out his arm and she took it. Smiling, he pushed the button to open the doors and they entered.

Inside, there was a sunset, a grassy hill with a single tree upon it, and a small lake. The sun's purple and orange hues reflected on the water in rippled paint colors. The air felt like a cool summer evening, a light breeze occasionally giving a pleasant air to their skin from the light warmth.

Beneath the tree was a red and white checkered blanket, an old fashioned picnic basket, two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Data laid the blanket out for them, smiling, knowing that Deanna and Geordi were right. He certainly knew what to do here.

Heva sat on the blanket, removing her shoes and picking up a glass. Data sat beside her and put the basket between them then turned to grab the wine and his own glass. "Normally I do not drink alcoholic beverages," he said, pouring her glass first. "However, I find that a special occasion like this one is one where I can make an exception."

Heva smiled and raised her glass. "To the first date." Data hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. Heva sensed this and confirmed what she was doing. "A toast, to the first date." Data put a hand to his head for a moment then gave a nervous chuckle. "The first date." He repeated and lightly tapped his glass against hers.

She took a small sip and watched him. He took a sip himself, savoring the bold taste of the wine in his mouth. "Taste is an interesting thing." He said. "It's one thing to distinguish things by how they look, but how they taste? It's a thing I have yet to fully understand, but I do enjoy it a lot." He looked over at Heva, who was watching him intently.

"You're an interesting person, Data." She said. Data stared, gripping the neck of the wine glass a little more firmly. "Most people would think an android could never have a personality. But you are living proof that they're wrong. I've only known you for a few days, but I find you to be a very kind, very driven individual."

Data set down his glass, looking off into the sunset in deep thought. "I have hardly just started developing it. Such a compliment means more to me than you can comprehend, Heva." He looked back at her, a gentle smile on his lips.

She returned his gaze and nodded. "It's no problem, I meant every word." They stared at one another for a little longer before Data reached into the basket. Inside were tuna fish sandwiches, a Caesar salad, and some finger cheeses. They ate them slowly, sipping glass after glass of wine, talking to one another about their lives. Data had never experienced such a thing. Being alone with one person with the purpose of building knowledge of one another was an incredible thing. He found that he didn't want the date to end.

"What was your promotion ceremony like?" Data asked her. Of course, by now Heva was so loopy from the wine, she mostly giggled her answers at him, but this question prompted a thoughtful look to come over her face. "It wasn't a ceremony really." She replied, slurring her words to an extent. "My commanding officer took out a new button, put it on my collar and said 'Hey! You're a lieutenant now. Go along now, have fun.' Well, not really like THAT but that's the jest of it." She let out a small hiccup and dropped her glass, thankfully it was empty.

"I think I should take you back to your quarters, Heva. You are quite intoxicated and require rest." Data said, standing. He was about to tell the computer to end the program when Heva stood and fell into him, knocking him into the tree. For a moment they remained still, when Data realized his arms had found their way around Heva and she was looking up at him. He felt as though he couldn't speak.

"I…I'm sorry, Data. How clumsy of me." Heva said, though she didn't move.

"It's…quite alright, Heva." He whispered, still staring into her eyes. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen…then Heva's head dropped back onto his chest and she let out a loud snore. He looked up and let out a few grunts of frustration, scolding himself for stalling what could have been another wonderful experience.

He reached down and lifted Heva into his arms, walking out of the holodeck he instructed the computer to end the program. He carried Heva back to her quarters and lay her down onto her bed. She curled up against her pillow and moaned softly. Data reached for the blanket and covered her with it, making sure she would be warm.

"Well," he whispered. "Good night…Heva…" he ran a hand over her hair and sighed. "Why must you be so beautiful? Don't you know that you consume my thoughts with it?" He stood and headed for the door, pausing to take one last look at her. She looked so peaceful, her eyes closed and her face relaxed. He wondered what she might be dreaming, then he left to go to his own room for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.**

An annoying sound beeping from her receiver was what woke Heva up that morning. Her head pounding, her eyes crusted, her hair a mess, she couldn't remember even coming to her room. The last thing she remembered was looking out into the sunset, sitting on a beautiful hillside on the holodeck with Commander Data.

She grinned and sat up, her blanket fell from her. Data must have carried her back and put her to bed. Heva felt warmth, comfort in knowing how kind he had been to her. She felt a tight knot in her chest, her heart pounded. Her hand found it's way over the gentle, rhythmic thumping that it made against her skin, her mind raced with thoughts of the date she had gone on with him.

She remembered walking around the corner to see him, standing ever so mellow with a hand in the pocket of his slacks. Sunglasses were perched atop his head, mingling with his dark hair. His yellow eyes, like bright lights of joy when he saw her. She never thought she could be attracted to someone like him, but she was. From the moment she first met him, she knew he would become someone special to her. Yet she didn't suspect such a fast wind to catch her up in him.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the captain's voice resonating around her room.

"Lieutenant! Are you there? Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir." She replied, her voice scratchy from her drunkenness.

"We've been trying to contact you for hours! Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I guess I just…slept in. It won't happen again, captain."

"That's quite fine, Lieutenant. We have bigger problems. One of our guests just turned up dead in the hallway not far from your quarters. We tried to get you to open the door but assumed you weren't there. It's been two hours since we found him."  
Her beating heart halted in it's tracks, surprise and shock filling her nerves. "How did he die?"

"SHE died of phaser burns to her face and neural damage to her cerebral cortex; she was shot…then beaten to death."

"Who was it?"

The captain hesitated. Finally, he replied in a quiet, foreboding voice. "Vruy. One of the children."

Heva couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she knew that she must see the body, to confirm the fear that this wasn't a dream.

"Where is she?"

"In sick bay. Doctor Crusher is waiting for you there."

When Heva arrived in sick bay, she saw the body of the Frugian who had died. She was indeed very young looking, frail, lying there on the table. Her eyes were closed now, but where her eyebrows would have been, the arches were raised in an expression of surprise.

"Doctor." Heva greeted sadly. Beverly stood over the corpse, a frown on her face as she scanned it's body.

"Lieutenant, I was hoping you would be here earlier. What happened to you?"

"Late night." Heva said; her heart jumping. "What happened?"

"Well," Beverly began. "I'm the one who found her. I was walking down the hall, actually I was going to see if you were alright. I didn't tell anyone that you were drinking," Heva turned away as she felt her face turning red. "Data sent me to see if you were sick. But then I heard this…horrid shrieking. It was as though a baby were crying as loud as it could, like its mother had just abandoned it…"

Her face turned grim and the blood drained from her face. Recalling that morning seemed to disturb her more than Heva realized. "Then…as I was running to see who it was, I heard this…cracking sound. It was obviously the cracking of her skull. It made me sick, I ran faster and faster but it was too late. She was already dead when I arrived."

"Didn't you see anyone else?" Heva asked, looking up at Beverly.

"No, I searched the span of the hall, I looked in every room but yours because I already knew you'd be there. I found no one."

The two of them looked down at Vruy's pale form. Her skin had gained a texture that looked like rubber, her head indented and the skin broken where she had been struck. Phaser burns covered the right side of her face, giving the impression that she had laid that side onto a stove top and left it there for hours.

Part of her chin had disintegrated into nothing but bone, her whole neck was burned to a point where even if she had lived her skin could never be repaired back to normal. She was less than who she was, even if she was dead.

"I already did an autopsy." Beverly said, in a rather high pitched voice. "It's conclusive, the damage to her skull and cerebral cortex is what killed her. The phaser burn was done post mortem, which is unusual. Why would someone shoot her AFTER they had already killed her?" she trailed off, looking up at the ceiling and squinting her eyes at the lights.

"Perhaps…" Heva began, Beverly looking back at her.

"Perhaps, what?"

Heva returned her gaze to Vruy, taking in the painful image of what she looked like now compared to the meeting they had only a day and ago. "Perhaps she knew something…something she wanted to tell me. And someone on this ship wanted her to keep quiet."


	12. Chapter 12

**XII.**

Data had been sitting in his quarters for the whole night, playing with Spot and listening to classical music. He learned long ago that music was an expression of feelings, and emotions. He had chosen a very upbeat tune with flutes and violins as the main voice for the song. He played it over and over and hummed along as he checked up on his programming and checked to see if he was needed on the bridge every twenty minutes.

Around 10:00 that next morning, he finally got a call.

"Data, this is the bridge."

"Hmm hmm hmmm hm hmm, yes Captain? Hmm hmmm hm hm."

"Data, I need you to join us in an officer's meeting immediately. Something has happened."

The tone in the captain's voice was tense again, but this time it wasn't directed at him specifically. He knew no one had known about the date other than him, Geordi, the counselor, and Heva herself. Then of course the doctor when he asked her to check up on Heva when he bumped into her around 06:00.

"Yes, Captain. I am on my way."

Data stood from his desk and made his way to the conference room. On the way, he met up with Geordi who updated him on the situation.

"Murder? But the only people who know about the Frugians' technology are the officers and the Frugians themselves." Data argued.

"We know that, Data." Geordi replied. "But someone has gotten greedy; they want that technology for themselves. I'm not sure what else has been found by the doctor, but I'm sure it's nothing good."

They turned into the room to find everyone else there and accounted for. Data sat down across from Heva, he looked at her and smiled. She didn't return his smile. Her eyes were troubled, her face slack with sadness and worry. Data felt his own smile fade slowly from his lips and he mouthed "Are you ok?" to her. A tear fell from her eye and she shook her head. "No." she mouthed back.

Data began to feel sympathy, worry, and detachment from his own emotions to try and help her with hers. He felt…empathetic to her feelings.

Jean-Luc stood from his chair and put his hands on the table, looking around at his staff with a furrowed brow and a mixture of concern and woe on his weathered face.

"Gentlemen, we have a very serious problem upon our vessel." He began, his voice strained; grim.

"Earlier this morning, one of the younger of our guests was murdered. Brutally, I might add."

Gasps escaped from Riker, Deanna, and Worf. All of them must not have been aware of any trouble until now.

"Doctor Crusher found her in the hallway. Not far from Lieutenant Brookes' quarters. It is my understanding that the Lieutenant was sick and slept in. Doctor Crusher confirmed this with a scan in sick bay, telling me her vital signs showed a specific lack in hydration, activity in the part of the brain that receives dreams, and a sleep cycle that lasted well over twelve hours. The Lieutenant explained to me exactly why she had these symptoms of oversleeping and nausea."

He glanced over at Heva, Data followed suit. He feared that he had gotten her in trouble with their picnic alone. Heva sighed.

"Yes…I replicated some Vulcan food in my room when I reported there at 11:00. I was hungry, and felt it would satisfy my craving. I've always been a bit weak when it comes to how they prepare certain meats…I also picked a bad hour to eat, especially since I already had a stomach ache. It won't happen again."

Picard nodded and went on, Data giving a look of confusion toward Heva for her white lie. Did he do something wrong?

"Now, the issue here." Picard continued. "Is that the only people who know anything about the Frugians are we officers and the Frugians themselves. We alone know of the technology and any secrets they might hold are in their knowledge alone. So the question here, gentlemen, is who murdered that poor girl at 06:00 this morning."

He scanned the faces of his colleagues. It was hard for him to believe any one of them could have done something. With one of them having a solid alibi, He knew what he must do to confirm his trust in each of them.

"I want all of you to give me your alibis, right here and now in front of everyone. Lieutenant Brookes, take note." He passed an information pad to her and she held it up, her hand poised above it ready to take down anything said in the next few minutes.

According to the staff: Commander Worf was on the bridge from 12:00 to 08:00 a.m. Seven witnesses confirmed. Commander Riker was in the mess hall sharing a drink with Counselor Troi from 05:00 to 0:700. Guinan confirmed. Geordi was asleep in his quarters from 10:00 to 06:30. His entry and exit data on the information panel of his bedroom door confirmed. Doctor Crusher was on full duty from 09:30 to 0:900 that morning. She took scans of herself to prove that no phaser residue or blood had been on her person the moment she found Vruy lying dead in the corridor to retrieve an alibi long before the meeting began, knowing that it would be asked of her. Commander Data was in his quarters doing invoice research and programming detailing from 11:05 to the time of the meeting, 12:00. His exit and entry data on the information panel of his door and the data input records confirmed. Captain Picard was in his ready room from 05:00 to 06:15, when he was informed of the murder. An Ensign who was there with him for a meeting confirmed.

"So," Jean-Luc said, looking up from the information pad, "Every single one of us has an iron clad alibi. There's only two conclusions."

"Two, captain?" Worf asked, puzzled.

"Yes, either someone over heard our conversation, or one of our passengers didn't want us to know something that Vruy knew…and murdered her."

The tension in the room grew to a thickness that outweighed any that any of them had ever felt. Not only did they know now that it wasn't an outside source that wiped out the race, but now they knew that it was someone closer in proximity than they thought.

"Commander Worf, Commander Riker, and Counselor Troi: I want you to find Iuol, Hruj, Oigh, and Yeuls. Commander Data, Lieutenant Brookes, Commander LaForge, I want you to locate Truih, Uhv, and Frituy. Bring them all here to the conference room for questioning. I will have other staff members checking the data on when they entered and left their quarters, where else they were and other such things before you return. I want them here at 03:00, not a minute later."

"Aye, sir." Said the staff in unison.

"Doctor Crusher." He said to Beverly. "I want you to return to sick bay, continue your examination of Vruy's body and report to me immediately if you find anything new or suspicious. Search for DNA samples on the body, also I want you to round up a team to search our guests' quarters, see if they can find traces of blood on their clothes, see if any of them bathed at all. And anything else you can think of, clear?"

"Aye, captain." Beverly replied.

All of them stood and left the room in their respective groups. Data, Geordi, and Heva glanced nervously at one another before walking down the hall together in search of their assigned Frugians.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII.**

It seemed as though they had searched the entire ship before Data, Geordi, and Heva were beginning to think of just giving up. They had asked the computer several times where the Frugians they were looking for were, and each time they reached the destination they had already left. Data couldn't help but feel annoyance at the time taken away from him. He could be having a conversation with her about last night, or perhaps even be on another date by now.

Then he realized that he was being what the counselor called co-dependent. He was depending on her for his happiness, and being distracted from something very important. He felt guilty for wanting to be with her more than solving such a horrible crime. He found that after that thought he couldn't look at her in the face. He had to concentrate this time, no excuses.

"I'm getting pretty damn tired of this." Heva exasperated.

"I understand that this is frustrating, Lieutenant. However it is a direct order that we find our designated Frugians before 03:00. It is now 02:46, we are running out of time."

Heva gave him an irritated look before returning her sights to the triquarter in her hand. Data looked at Geordi who shrugged. "Well, we are all annoyed by this." He said. "Maybe we should just give up for now and tell the captain that we couldn't find them."

"No," argued Heva. "I won't stop till I find-" her triquarter beeped several times, signaling forms of life nearby."

"I'm detecting signs of Frugian presence, in Ten Forward. It's just around the corner." She continued ahead hastily, making Geordi and Data have to jog to catch up with her.

The door opened to Ten Forward and all three of them came to a surprising halt. Their Frugians were in there indeed, but two of them were dead.

Uhv and Frituy were on the floor, both of them bearing marks similar to Vruy's when she was killed that morning. Truih stood above them, looking over their bodies, blood on his clothes and a phaser in his hand. He looked up in horror at the group as they entered, dropping the phaser and backing away, shaking his head rapidly.

"You need to come with us right now, Truih." Heva said slowly, holding her hand out. None of them were sure if what they were seeing was what it seemed to be, but he did need to come forward.

Geordi and Data removed their phasers, pointing them at Truih and moving cautiously toward him. All he could do was back away into a wall, his eyes filling with tears as he looked back at the bodies of his dead comrades. He kept shaking his head quickly, pointing at them over and over in a frantic motion, attempting to tell them what had happened.

Finally, Geordi and Data reached him and lifted him to his feet. Truih's body began to shake as though he were sobbing, tears rolling down his pale cheeks as he was taken out of the mess hall toward the conference room.

When they entered the room, Truih in tow; Data, Geordi, and Heva weren't surprised to see looks of confusion on not only the staff, but the other remaining Frugians in the room.

Jean-Luc stood from his chair in alarm. "Where are the others?" he asked, knowing the answer before it was given.

"They're dead, in Ten Forward. We found him standing above them with a phaser in his hand." Geordi replied.

Truih shook his head, frantic and struggling in Geordi and Data's arms. He reached a hand out to Heva, two fingers poised to communicate with. She motioned for Data to let go of his arm, he complied and watched as Truih's fingers touched her flesh; it made him want to rip him away from her and throw him in the brig.

Everyone in the room stood silent, waiting for Heva to speak. Her eyes rolled into her head and she twisted around before coming to a peaceful looking halt. She opened her eyes and looked at the captain, panicked expression written on both hers and Truih's face.

"Captain," she said, anxious. "I assure you, I had only just found Uhv and Frituy when the Commanders and the Lieutenant found me. I picked the weapon up off of the ground and had slipped onto Frituy's body, covering me in blood. You must believe me, sir. I only went in there to eat."

"Was Guinan there?" Jean-Luc asked Geordi.

"No, captain." Replied Geordi. "I didn't see her anywhere."

"Computer, locate Guinan." Picard commanded.

"Guinan is in her quarters." The computer replied in her mechanical voice. He turned his attention to Heva and Truih. "There is no one to back up your story, Truih. Instead of asking for your alibis today, I am going to take another course of action. Commander Data and Lieutenant Heva will escort you to the brig, where you will remain for one week until you are tried for the murders of your fellow species. If we, in fact, find evidence of your innocence, you will be released. Hruj, I am sorry for interrupting your afternoon meditation."

Hruj bowed, showing that he accepted the apology. Then he glared over at Truih, trembling slightly with what looked like rage and disappointment. He and the others swept out of the room, followed by Data, Heva and Truih, who had released her the moment he was told about being sentenced to confinement.

"You two will be relieved of duty until further notice, understood? Do not go anywhere near Ten Forward or the Frugians, I want you to do research on data that Doctor Crusher will send you and Commander Geordi on this case. If you find anything I want you to report to me immediately. Work together if you must. Other assignments given to the crew will be included in your information logs so that you may report to them if necessary, are we clear?"

"Aye, sir." They replied together as they turned out.

The walk to the brig was a silent, awkward one. Data looked over at Heva, noticing that her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" he asked. She didn't reply, she just looked straight ahead, her head dropping to one side as she walked.

"Heva…is something wrong?" he was beginning to grow anxious and once they were outside the detention hall, she collapsed. The extra weight on Data's shoulders given by Truih surprised him, making him fall to one knee. He hastily walked him to a cell, let him in and put up a force field before rushing to Heva's side. He put two fingers to her neck, her pulse was racing. Her skin felt warm and she was perspiring excessively.

"Data to sick bay, we have a medical emergency in the detention center." He picked Heva up in his arms and rushed out into the hall. "Please beam us to sick bay."

"Alright Data, stand by for transport." He heard Beverly reply before the hallway disintegrated into Doctor Crusher's office. He fled out and set Heva on a table. Beverly was at her side almost instantly, scanning her vital signs.

"She's gone into shock," Beverly said hastily. "Her heart rate is way above normal, she has a temperature of 102.3 degrees Fahrenheit. Nurse!" she called. An ensign ran around the corner, a pan of medicine and an injection importer in her hands. "Give me 30 ccs of Gerethonalis and get me a frontal lobe scanner. I suspect all of the telepathic connection has given her brain more stress than she could handle."

Data was pushed backward by the nurse. He looked over their shoulders nervously as they injected her with the medicine that Beverly asked for. Once she had the scanner in hand, she held it over Heva's forehead for a few moments before putting it back on the tray. "Her temperature is returning to normal…her heart rate is slowing….she will be fine. But she's unconscious; we will need to let her rest for now."

Data's shoulders only relaxed to a point. He watched as she was moved to a recovery bed, her arm fitted with an I.V. and her clothes changed to sick bay robes. He went to stand beside her when Beverly stood in front of him.

"Data, I know that you are concerned, but I can't have you here right now. I need you to leave for a little while. I just want to run a few more scans and then I will let you know how she is. Then you can come back, alright?"

Data hesitated; peering over her shoulder to watch as Heva's chest slowly rose and fell with each slowing breath. He looked at Crusher, who raised her eyebrows and cocked her head toward the counselor's office.

"Go and talk to Deanna, she has been waiting for your next meeting anyway. You can incorporate your experience here in your session. Go, she will be fine. I'll be watching over her."

Data turned to go to the counselor's room, only stopping to take a small glance back at Heva; he had to make sure she was alright before he let her out of his sight.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV.**

Data had been sitting silently on Deanna's couch for nearly an hour before he finally spoke. Deanna had been going over her notes of their last session when he did, which startled her out of her concentration.

"What?" she asked.

Data looked at her, a look of deep concern giving her a twinge of guilt for not paying attention.

"I said, I am starting to feel slightly…troubled by all of the emotions that are branching from my love for Heva. In the past few days I have felt, anxiety, insomnia; though I do not even sleep, protectiveness, jealousy, passion, and even a small hint of arousal. I am uncertain how to cope with so many emotions at once invading my system."

"Well, Data; that is part of falling in love." Deanna said, sitting beside him. "When humans fall in love, they experience an overload of feelings. But let me let you in on a secret. Love is the main ingredient to every emotion."

Data looked at her, confused. "I do not understand. I have never felt a love like this before."

Deanna shook her head. "But you have, Data. You need to understand; Love and Hate are the two most powerful emotions in the human mind. You enjoy a cup of tea because you love the flavor. You avoid hearing a certain song because you hate the lyrics or how it was written. You feel jealousy because something you love is being kept away from you, or perhaps someone you hate has something you love. Every emotion derives from either love or hate. Most of the time, it's love. You have drive when you are at the helm because you love what you are doing for this crew and your captain. Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

Data listened quietly, contemplating this interesting theory on love. He realized that Deanna was right. That part of being human was learning to understand and control your emotions, even when there were many at a time running through you.

He nodded at her, then looked out of her window toward Heva's bed. She had been unconscious for some time now. "I understand. I do find it difficult to handle, since I feel so strongly for Heva. But at the same time I feel honored, privileged, even happy that she has given me the opportunity to progress in such a fashion." He placed a hand on the window, deep feelings of desire becoming clear in his expression.

"When we had our date together, her very presence brought me feelings of comfort, joy, relaxation. I am never so comfortable around people. Not even you or Geordi. I can be ridiculous around her. I can slip and fall and not worry about whether or not she will burst out in fits of laughter. Even if she did, I feel that I would join her and laugh…at myself. It is an incredible sensation. If I had a heart…it would escape from my chest every time she came into my sight."

They sat silent, both of them staring out at Heva's resting body. Doctor Crusher came out from behind the wall blocking other areas of sick bay, carrying a tray with a small glass of water and the injection importer. She turned to the window, spotted them, and motioned for Data to come out and join her.

He looked at Deanna, she nodded, and he rushed from the room to Heva's side.

He put his hands on the bed next to her, he wanted nothing more than to grab her hand or stroke her hair. But he knew that he shouldn't rush the physical contact of their relationship, fearing he would make her feel uncomfortable.

Beverly gave her the injection and they paused. Her eyes began to blink open and she stirred.

Heva looked up at the ceiling, then around her and her eyes rested on Data. She smiled and whispered "Hello, Data." Data and Beverly smiled at each other then looked back down at her.

She sat up in the bed, putting a hand to her head. "Ugh…what did I do?" she looked up quickly. "I didn't get drunk again did I?" she asked hastily. Data chuckled. "No, you merely went into shock from all of the telepathic connections with the Frugians."

"I contacted the captain," Beverly chimed in. "He instructed you to refrain from doing research alone. He has assigned Data to accompany you to your quarters and help you for the next few days. He already transferred all of the required information to your computer."

She assisted Data in helping Heva to her feet, then walked her to her quarters. They lay her in her bed sitting her up and Data covered her with her blanket. "I will be right back." He whispered. She nodded in reply.

He walked to the door with Beverly and paused to part. "I want you to keep a close eye on her." Beverly said quietly. "If she shows any signs of nausea, if she is faint, or if she complains about dizziness even while sitting down I want you to bring her to me immediately." Data nodded in reply and went back inside.

He stood looking at Heva for a long time. Her hair was messy, hanging around her face. She looked pale, but at the same time she was alert and didn't seem to be weak at all. She had her gaze pointed down at the information pad she had taken from her nightstand. Concentration was written on her brow, determined to get her work done.

Data felt himself tip and his shoulder found the wall. He leaned against it and folded his arms as he watched her, smiling quietly. For a long time she didn't seem to notice, but then she looked up with her mouth open to say something and searched the room to find him looking dreamily at her.

"Data?" she asked. A smile in her voice.

He jumped back up to stand up straight but hit his leg against the corner of the wall opposite him. He heard Heva chuckle and felt a rush of embarrassment before he slowly stood and faced her.

"Forgive me," he said softly. "I didn't mean to be so clumsy. Are you in need of assistance?"

Heva shook her head and stood. Data rushed forward to see if she needed help to walk but she held up a hand to halt him. "I'm fine, Data. I'm not going to do research tonight. Actually I was going to say that this is…an interesting second date for us."

Data stood still, he didn't understand what she meant by this.

"Second date? But neither of us asked the other to engage in another activity together…"

She turned to smile at him. "Sometimes, Data, a date can be an unspoken thing between two people. And it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy. It's nice to have dates where all you do is sit at home, eat dinner, and talk. Or perhaps we can watch a twentieth century theatrical film. I love to watch them, they're so fascinating. Especially ones that depict their idea of the future."

She waved toward her dining table for Data to sit. "Would you like a cup of hot cocoa, Data?" she asked as she approached her replicator.

He sat at the table and watched her, she turned to face him awaiting his answer. "I don't believe I have sampled 'hot cocoa' before. Yes, I would like to try it, please." He smiled at her, putting his chin into the palm of his right hand. She grinned and turned to the replicator.

"Computer," she commanded. "Two glasses of hot chocolate, add whipped cream and chocolate flakes on top, please." The computer beeped and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate appeared. Both of them had a mountain of whipped cream topped off with tiny flecks of chocolate flakes.

Heva carried both of them to the table and handed one to Data. He inspected the mug thoroughly, taking in the look of the concoction before deciding to ingest it. He put his nose over it and took a long whiff from the steam coming off of the top of the whipped cream. He smiled with pleasure and looked at Heva. She chuckled. "It's delicious. Go ahead, try it."

"Alright." Data responded. He pressed the glass to his lips and tipped it. The warmth of the liquid hit him with a satisfying flavor. It was bittersweet and tasted incredible; creamy and hot running down his throat. The taste of the whipped cream was a pleasant addition to the already pleasing nature of the drink. He suspected that it was a usual garnish that humans added. He swallowed and smacked his lips a few times and let out a sigh of happiness. "I absolutely…" he caught Heva staring at him, her cup poised just under her chin. "Love it." He finished. He raised his glass to her before taking another sip.

"It's something I've always enjoyed. Before I was assimilated by the Borg, my mother would always prepare a mug of hot chocolate for both of us to have before bed. She always said that receiving something that made you feel happy before sleep gave you good dreams." She looked thoughtfully down at her cup, running one of her hands up and down the side of it.

"I can understand why your mother was so fond of this." Data replied. "It is quite a pleasing taste. It makes me feel very warm on the inside."

Heva looked up at him, smiling. She rose her own mug to toast to him. "To the second date." She declared.

Data felt his grip on the mug tighten. He began to shake but gained control before he spilled his cocoa everywhere. He gave Heva a nervous smile and tapped his mug against hers. "To the second date." He repeated. He watched her press her mug to her lips and suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off of her mouth. He watched as she lowered the glass, a whipped cream mustache remained on her upper lip and she smiled with pleasure; her eyes closed. She breathed a deep sigh and opened her mouth. Her tongue ventured out and slowly licked the cream from her lip. Data's hands began to shake and he felt that if he didn't loosen his grip he would break his glass. But he couldn't stop staring.

With her eyes still closed, Heva brought the cup back to her mouth and took another sip. This time, only a small amount of whipped cream was left on her bottom lip. She reached up with one of her fingers and wiped it away, then put her finger into her mouth and slowly brought it out leaving the cream inside for her to enjoy.

Data's breathing began to get faster and his shaking had gotten so intense that some of his hot cocoa had flown from the mug and into his lap. He quickly set his glass down and stood.

"Data?" Heva got up from her chair and began to walk around the table toward him.

"I just remembered that I forgot one of my information pads in my quarters. I am just going to retrieve it before I forget. I won't be long. I am sorry to jump up so fast, but we can continue our…our date…when I return." He gave her what he hoped to be a reassuring smile that she slowly returned and joined with a nod and an "Okay."

Data tried not to look in haste as he left. However once he was out the door and a ways down the hall, he broke into a small run toward Counselor Troi's office.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV.**

"Data, it's not a good time…" Deanna answered the door in her bathrobe. It was only 07:00 in the evening, but she looked very tired and eager to get some rest.

"I apologize, counselor." Data said frantically, hoping to catch her interest with the mere tone of urgency in his voice. "But this is important. I need your advice."

His plan worked. She immediately took on a look of concern and led him into the room, sitting him down on her couch. She sat down across from him in one of her office chairs and listened.

"Heva has declared that tonight, as we sit in her quarters, we are on a second date. A home date, she said."

Deanna looked confused; she turned her head slightly and cocked an eyebrow. "This is a good thing, Data. You are progressing in your relationship. What's the urgency in this?"

Data began rubbing his hands together in a panicky fashion. He couldn't bring himself to look at Deanna, embarrassed and nervous; not to mention his rush to get back to Heva's room to finish their date. "Yes, it's a very good thing. But…" he hesitated. "I know I told you that I had felt aroused by her once before. But tonight…tonight we were drinking hot cocoa together and…she was only removing some whipped cream from her top lip with her tongue, I've seen many people do that when they are eating or drinking. It is only a way to cleanse the top of their lips from sticky or leftover substances of their ingested nutritional requirements. However this time…I felt a distinct urge to engage in sexual intercourse with Heva while I watched her."

Deanna's eyes were wide with a look of curiosity and intrigue. She understood exactly why he had felt this way. She just wasn't sure how to present it to him in a way that he could truly understand.

"I understand that it is too early in our relationship to pursue such close, intimate, physical contact." He went on. "But I feel myself wanting it more and more, especially when thinking of that scene. It keeps coming to my mind over and over, even now. As I watched her, all I wanted to do was set down my glass, force her to set her own down…and press my lips against hers. I wanted to take her into my arms and feel her up against me. I wanted to be so near to her that we were…were.."

"You wanted to feel oneness with her." Deanna finished his sentence.

"Yes…is that normal? Why would I feel such a strong sense of sexual desire from a small action taken by one muscle of her body?"

Deanna couldn't help but smile, her eyebrows rising and falling as she chuckled in amusement.

"I fail to see what is comical about this situation, counselor." Data said defensive. Deanna looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not that, Data." She reassured him. "It's just…I didn't expect you to get this way either. Especially so soon. You see…how do I put this?" she brought a hand to her chin, stroking a finger across it in thought.

"Well, Data." She continued. "You see: when you feel an attraction to another person, often certain things they do with their body will make you feel aroused. Typically, it's things like this that help to engage intercourse. For instance, sometimes when a woman uses her tongue to lick away excess food…it makes a man imagine…well…what else she could do with it. If it could benefit in their sexual interaction. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Data looked at her, wide eyed. "I…I do." His mind drifted back to the thought of Heva, her tongue slowly moving from one side of her lip to the other. "Um…ahem. Do you believe it would be unwise to even suggest to her that we have a sexual experience together so soon?"

Deanna shook her head. "It would be too soon. Besides, intimacy is supposed to be spontaneous."

"Spontaneous."

"Yes, Data. Sex is most enjoyable when it happens at random. When two people suddenly feel driven to be together in such a passionate and secret way, they just…know. You will know what I mean when it happens. I'm sure it won't be too long from now."

Data nodded slowly and turned away from her. He felt slightly embarrassed for having consulted in her about this. However he did feel glad that he got it off of his chest before he did something drastic.

"Thank you, Deanna. I feel confident now that when I return, I will have better control of my sexual desires for Heva."

He stood and walked past her. She watched him and he paused. "You say that I will be aware of the moment when it is right for us to engage in intimacy together," he began. "How exactly will I know?"

Deanna felt unsure of how to answer this. No one truly knows when that happens. "Well, Data. I can't answer that. The feeling is unique to every different relationship. You will…just…know."

He nodded and exited, leaving Deanna not only relieved that the conversation was over but also slightly curious about the new developments in Data's relationship. She felt a little awkward talking to Data about something so private, but she knew that it was going to come up eventually. Now all she could do was wait until it actually happened, and prepare for it this time.

Data reentered Heva's room to find her sitting on her bed, her legs crossed and an information pad in front of her. She looked up and smiled at the sight of him. "Where's the information pad?" she asked, looking wary,

Data silently scolded himself and squinted his eyes at her, trying his best to look innocent.

"Forgive me, once I returned to my quarters I realized that I had no need for the pad in question. Then, as I was returning, Geordi found me in the hallway and we engaged in a short conversation. I apologize for taking a long time. I got distracted…heh heh."

He shuffled his feet and observed her reaction. She merely looked bemused, or just glad to see him back.

"Well, now that you're back. I have something to show you."

He sat beside her and they faced her view screen. "Computer, show Act 3 scene 25 of Beyond The Stars, twentieth century film number 82." Heva instructed the computer. On the screen appeared a scene of a young man and woman walking through a park together. A gentle tune being played on a piano served as background music. As they walked down the cobblestone path, they seemed to be stealing glances at one another. Data observed them with much curiosity. He noticed the expression on the man's face. He recognized the look as one that he had been having often lately when he was around Heva. It was the look of deep want. It was the look of a man who wanted something so badly he would do anything to retrieve it.

He looked at Heva. She was watching the screen intently. She had a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before, one of admiration. He supposed that she had a deep running fondness for this film and was happy to share it with him.

He turned back to the screen. "May I hold your hand?" the man asked the woman. She gave him a look that said she didn't expect such a request, then formed a wide grin and held her hand to him. He took it and they continued down the path. They began speaking about the way the wind felt on their skin, how pleasant it was. They also spoke about romance and its complexities.

As they continued to watch, Data found that his eyes occasionally traveled to look down at Heva's hand. He had never thought of holding her hand until now. It was his understanding that most humans engaged in hand holding to show that they were a couple to other people who might see them together; a public display of affection.

Several times Data had inched his own hand toward hers, the less noticeable the better. He had gotten so close to touching it that he felt if he didn't do it soon, it would never happen. In the movie, the man and woman found a park bench and sat together. A sunset similar to the one on their holodeck date shone through the trees at the couple. The two looked at each other and began to be drawn closer.

Data watched, anticipant of what was about to happen. Then it did, the couple on the screen kissed. Their lips connected softly and intertwined with the others in a slow dance of passion. They caressed each other softly and occasionally parted for air. The couple's eyes were shut, he supposed, to savor this moment. Then Data felt something he hadn't expected, but was all too happy to feel all the same.

Heva's hand had guided itself into his, her fingers interlocking with his. Data looked down at their mingled limbs, letting his head go to the side in a look of mixed happiness and interest. He looked up at Heva to find her looking directly back. Their eyes met and locked onto one another and, like a tractor beam, began to pull them closer to the other. Data closed his eyes, Heva followed suit. He could feel the light breeze of her breath on the skin of his cheeks as they got closer, the anticipation had grown to such an extent that the waiting was almost too much. And then-

A loud, rumbling sound surrounded them and the ship rocked, knocking both of them to the floor on top of one another. Data opened his eyes to find himself staring down at a shocked Heva. "What was that?" she asked, disappointment sprinkled into her tone.

"I am not sure." He replied as a second blast hit them causing some objects to fall off of surfaces around the room.

"All hands to battle stations!" the captain's voice shouted at them from the bridge. Both of them rose to their feet and rushed toward the bridge.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI.**

Data and Heva practically sprinted to the bridge, occasionally falling as blasts hit the ship. They entered in haste and Data ran to his station. "What's going on, Captain?" Heva asked loudly over the noise of crashes and rumbles that came from various areas of the room.

"The Bots have spotted the Enterprise and are attacking, full force." Picard shouted. Heva looked to the view screen. Indeed, several Bots where darting about outside of the ship, firing phasers and torpedoes at them at will.

Another hard blast hit them and everyone in the room was thrown about like rag dolls.

"Sir!" Lieutenant Worf cried. "Our shields are down to ten percent and dropping. I am unable to reroute auxiliary power to bring them to a higher level!"

"Take power from anywhere you can find, Mister Worf!" Picard yelled. "Get those shields back up! Fire every weapon you can! Lock on to them best you can and blow the bastards to kingdom come!"

Phasers, torpedoes, and blasters fired from every direction of the Enterprise. Bots were being hit left and right, yet most of them seemed unaffected. Others were destroyed instantly. The injured Bots fought back harder than they originally did, shooting torpedo after torpedo through the shields and into the hull.

"Captain!" Data cried, turning from his station. "Our engines are offline! A photon torpedo has breached our hull and it traumatized hull integrity on decks 14-20. I am bringing a force field up to protect any crew that may be down there!"

"Attempt to increase hull integrity on those decks by rerouting power from the inertial dampers if you have to! We must not let them breach us!"

"I have increased hull integrity by routing power from life support from decks 10-12 sir!"

"Captain!" Worf shouted as another blast sent him forward over his station. He regained his balance and continued his information.

Heva could only stand in awe at first, watching as this famous crew worked together to protect themselves and the beloved Enterprise. She was unsure of how to help at first but then she saw something that could potentially save them. She watched as one of the Bots accidentally shot down a fellow soldier. Its structure imploded as the phaser from its comrade collided with it, and then another with what seemed to be the same serial number followed suit. There were some that were identical, like twins. If it's counterpart was destroyed, it would be eliminated as well.

"Captain!" she shouted, Picard turned to her. "If you combine the power of a photon torpedo and our phasers, you will be able to hit them with such a force that they would never have a chance! Some of the Bots have an identical signature to another, if you kill the counterpart then the twin Bot will die as well. It will kill them faster and save our energy!"

Picard's face filled with triumph.

"Data!" he shouted. "Fire a photon torpedo into one of our beams and program it to take the same route, do that with multiple torpedo fire!"

"Aye, sir! Combining phaser program with photon torpedo program!"

"ENGAGE!"

Data fired the combined weaponry at a Bot hovering on the port side. It was instantly destroyed, along with four other Bots. Data continued this stream until eventually the 20 left exploded into nothingness in unison. Silence filled the bridge, followed by cheers of victory.

"Well done, Lieutenant!" Picard gailed at Heva.

Everyone in the bridge went to congratulate her on her success. She smiled and thanked everyone for their praise, and looked over at Data. He sat in his chair facing her, smiling with pride. "You were wonderful." He mouthed. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she smiled back at him. "Thank you." She lipped back.

Pretty soon, the excitement died down and the captain demanded a report. There had only been two hull breeches on decks three and seventeen and they sustained four casualties and eight injuries; all of which had been beamed to sick bay. The repairs would be rough, but not as rough as they could have been.

Picard made his way to Heva across the bridge and shook her hand. "You did marvelously, Lieutenant. Your observation and technological education did indeed serve us very well. I am sending a transmission to Star Fleet headquarters to grant me permission to promote you to Lieutenant Commander."

The staff on the bridge applauded at the blushing Heva. She bowed her head curtly at the captain and gave him a half smile. "Thank you, captain." She replied. "I am honored."

"It is no trouble." Jean-Luc said. He felt his chest pounding with excitement as he returned to his chair. He himself was honored; honored to be in the presence of a most amazing woman. He glanced at Data and noticed that he was staring intently at the Lieutenant. His smile faded slightly as he realized what he had feared. He looked over at Heva, who was returning Data's gaze. Jealousy flared in Jean-Luc's heart and he felt nauseated and drowned in guilt. He knew what he had been planning to do for days now, but now he was unsure that he could go through with it, knowing what he knew now.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII.**

The next day, all of the senior officers and some of the general staff joined together in Ten Forward for Heva's promotion ceremony. Picard had received the okay to do so almost instantly after he sent his request to Star Fleet command. Everyone stood in a semicircle in front of the captain and Heva with their glasses hovering in anticipation for a toast.

"Lieutenant Heva Jane Brookes," Jean-Luc announced loudly. "For your wit, your quick thinking, courage, and honorable service to Star Fleet and here on the Enterprise; I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander." She leaned her neck to the side and Jean-Luc placed he brand new rank button next to the two already sparkling on her collar.

"Here, here!" the group shouted, raising their glasses to her. Data was in front, beaming at he with joy and pride. He thought to himself, this is the woman I love. He then glanced at the captain, who was giving a tight hug to Heva. Data's smile instantly faltered and he felt a sting of jealousy and defensiveness. He felt rooted to the floor where he stood, as if he could not move.

Something inside told him that there was something hidden under the captain's friendly hug. He thought that it might be irrational to suspect that the captain would want the same woman he did, but he just couldn't shake his suspicions and kept a wary eye on him the entire time he was there.

Heva approached him, her arms behind her back and her chin high in a smug expression. "Well, how do I look?" she asked, her voice very professional and light.

Data smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You look…like a Commander."

Heva's spine trembled as a chill raced uphill on her back. She brought a hand to rest on the small of Data's back, one of his hands repeated this motion and they walked around the party together. Some people eyed them and whispered behind their hands at each other. Others commented on what a great looking couple they made. Data felt pride swelling within him each time someone said it and pulled Heva closer to him, replying "Why, thank you." In a gracious tone.

Jean-Luc found himself sulking at the bar, watching Data glide around the room with what he thought to be the woman of both their dreams. He scoffed; did Data even dream?

Guinan stood behind him for a long time before clearing her throat. "Captain," he turned to face her, startled. "If I didn't know better, I would think that something was bothering you? I would think that considering the circumstances, you would be glowing with satisfaction. You put the murder mystery to rest and we are on our way home to have him tried. You just promoted a very respectable woman to a higher rank. You won a battle against an enemy that you have hardly any knowledge about."

Picard grimaced at her. "Yes, and?"

"And," Guinan replied. "I am wondering why you are over here in a corner with that unpleasant look on your face."

He had been caught. He turned his seat to fully face Guinan and crossed his arms in front of him, lowering his head to stare at the counter top.

"Once again, I; the knight and my fellow knights of the round table have conquered an enemy, solved the medieval murder case, and saved the day. But…"

"But?"

Jean-Luc glanced over his shoulder. Heva had now separated from Data and was talking animatedly to Deanna and Beverly. She laughed out loud in obvious amusement and flipped her hair to remove it from her eyes.

"But…this time, the princess that I should have won is in another castle."

Guinan was unaware that anything had been going on between Data and Heva. So, when she looked over at her to see who Picard had been referring to, she did what she did best: gave him advice without measure.

"Well, who says you have to let her stay there?" Picard looked up at her. "Why can't you go and visit this castle? Who says you can't sweep the princess off of her feet and take her away on your white stallion?"

"Because…" he trailed off. "A fellow knight of the round table has stolen her heart."

"Who?"

Before he could answer, the sound of a glass breaking intervened and forced them both to look around to find the source. An ensign had bumped into Data and dropped his drink. Data was now assisting him in the clean up.

"Look," Guinan whispered, bringing Jean-Luc to look back at her. "I'm sure that there is a way you can woo her. There's no harm in trying."

The captain looked away. How could he even think of trying? Data was one of his best officers, not to mention a very close friend. He couldn't willingly betray his trust and friendship. But then again…he wanted her just as badly. Usually the things he wanted became his one way or another. Who said he couldn't at least try. If she said no, she said no.

He nodded at Guinan with a smile and made his way across the room toward Heva. He kept glancing over at Data to make sure he wasn't watching him. Finally he stood in front of her, his mind racing with questions and versions of each one to ask her.

"Captain." She greeted him with a nod. Jean-Luc returned her short bow and put his hands behind his back. For a moment there was an awkward air of silence between them as the captain attempted to think of a way to say what he had been waiting to say.

For a captain who had encountered numerous enemies like the Borg, Klingons, Romulans, and countless others; it was unusual for him to feel so frightened of a conversation with a woman. After all, he'd encountered women many times. What made this one so different?

He masked a smile and opened his mouth to utter a clever phrase that was sure to sweep her clean off of her boots when, "Heva, I was hoping you would join me in a walk." Data put his arm around her shoulders, looking down at her admirably. Jean-Luc's stomach contracted, pulling his grin down to a grimace. His eyes fell on Data and his heart filled with a light resentment.

Any guilt that had been lying within him seemed to flee before his jealousy. His cheeks flushed and he bowed himself away from them, leaving Ten Forward to his ready room.

He seemed to half run, half walk into his office. He caught himself on his desk, breathing deep and quick breaths.

"This is ridiculous…" he whispered to his wall.

He rounded his desk and lowered himself clumsily into his chair, staring around the dark, empty room. Data was one of his closest, greatest friends. How could he feel such a burning loathing for him over a woman? He had felt like this once before and it had severed ties with someone who meant the world to him. He couldn't do that to Data, never.

He leaned backward and let the office chair fall far until it hit the wall. His head curved to fit with the groove of the chair into the hard surface and closed his eyes, putting his legs up onto his desk. "What am I going to do?"

His question was almost immediately answered by a quiet beep from his computer, a transmission from Star Fleet? No. It couldn't be. Not now, of all times. Please, not now.

He looked at the screen and saw that his log had opened when his feet were put up on the desk. He must have hit the opening command button with the edge of his boots.

Jean-Luc sat slowly up to face his log. A small tab was blinking at the top, waiting to hear the date or if it was only supplemental. He cleared his throat, with some difficulty, and spoke.

_Captain's Log:_

_Star date 578975.2._

_I find myself feeling uneasy and uncertain of myself. Commander Data seems to have formed a relationship with Commander Brookes. Typically I would feel great joy in knowing how far Data's programming has come. However, I can't help but admit that I have the green monster of jealousy looming behind me whenever I see them together. I have been planning an attempt at gaining her affections for myself, and I cannot deny that I am reluctant to let go of those plans. I should release them for Data's sake. But I am consumed with longing to be close to Heva, and what I want is something I may not be able to control much longer._


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII.**

During their walk from Heva's promotion party, her and Data arranged to have their first formal date on the holodeck that upcoming night. Data had only limited dance instruction, so he went to the holodeck early to brush up on his skills.

For hours, he had been practicing on a holographic image of Heva, whom he programmed to have advanced ballroom dance as well as modern Latin and recreational dance abilities.

Geordi had been searching for him for a short time above an hour by then. He finally decided to check on the holodeck to find him and Heva dancing, wearing their uniforms.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Geordi said, amusement sprinkled within the words.

Data immediately stopped dancing and the holographic Heva dematerialized. He looked at Geordi with a look of shy embarrassment. "Forgive me," he said, looking down. "I had forgotten that I was to meet you in Ten Forward for an update on my plans with Heva. I was so consumed with building my dancing talent, it just-"

"Slipped your mind." Geordi finished. He walked over to stand in front of Data, information pads in his hands and a small box under his arm.

"I just kind of suspected that you had…"

"That I had deliberately rejected our plans to fit my plans with Heva?" Data asked. Geordi looked down at his information pads and gave a light shrug. Data smiled and gave Geordi's shoulder a small push.

"No matter how I feel about Heva, Geordi, you are my friend. I understand human feelings about being forgotten or rejected. I could never in my right state of mind bring those emotions upon you."

Geordi's lips curved into a slow grin and he took the box from under his arm.

"I made it the way you asked. And no, it isn't too soon for gifts. Particularly at a formal date."

Data took the jewelry box from Geordi and opened it.

Inside was a small bracelet made from a white ribbon. The tails lay slack against the crushed velvet on the interior. On the ribbon were three, small pearls. The center of which being the classic white and the two bordering it, a soft ivory.

On either side of the ivory pearls, a small, silver ring sat. These were to go along side the knot once the bracelet was tied to signify a solid bond between the person giving the necklace and the person receiving it.

"I forgot what this is called…" Geordi said, mostly to himself.

"It is called a Forget-Me-Knot bracelet." Data said fondly. He lifted the bracelet from it's box and inspected it. The smooth surface of the ribbon, the pearls shining under the lights of the simulated ballroom.

"It is an Irish tradition that Ensign Finley spoke to me of once long ago. What you do, is you first tie knots to lean against the outer pearls. This way, they do not slip from their spot in the center of the top. These signify what is called a Claddagh, an old Celtic symbol that represents the three most important elements of life; according to them. These are Friendship, loyalty, and love. Once the pearls are brought together, they bind these elements into one. Then, once you tie the knot on the receiver's hand, you slip these silver rings to the rim on either site of the tie. This signifies a strong bond between the two people."

Geordi looked very impressed, as well as bewildered. "I never knew you had such a sentimental side, Data."

Data admired the bracelet for another couple of seconds before returning it to its case and placing it in his left pocket.

"Commander Brookes and I have only begun our relationship, and people have called us a couple. I wish to use this as a way of asking her to be my…my girlfriend."

He looked down at a spot on the floor and smiled. Geordi couldn't help but see more than just a smile on Data's face. This far reach in his programming brought him as close to being human as he could get. And being that he was Data's best friend, he felt nothing but support and happiness for his brethren. He slapped Data on the back a few times then put his arm around him, bringing him into a tight side hug.

"You will have a great night, Data. I just know it." He grinned. Data returned his look and sighed. "I suppose I had best finish my dance lessons and change into my formal dress before our date begins. I am planning a wide variety of events. This room is going to be filled with people; who, at the right moment, will watch us do what I have learned is called the-"

"Commander LaForge, you are required in engineering." A voice came over the intercom.

Geordi sighed and raised an eyebrow at Data, curling his lip into a half smile. "Back to the old engineering room, I suppose." He chuckled and gave Data one last pat on the back before leaving the room.

Data fingered the box in his pocket, softly grinning at the anticipation in his mind. "She will like it. I know she will."

Data stood in his quarters, inspecting himself from head to toe. His tuxedo was the standard make. It had the usual tight fitting black jacket. Underneath it was a matching black vest made of a sort of shiny material. Under the collar of his white dress shirt was the traditional black bow-tie sat taught on his throat.

His fitting tuxedo pants and shiny dress shoes completed the outfit, and though he looked quite dashing, he felt something was missing; or at least he thought. Perhaps, he supposed, he didn't feel satisfied with his appearance because of his lack of experience in such form fitting apparel.

He turned to the side, a hand on his stomach. He pressed in on his belly, trying to make it seem like less of a bulge; only to sigh in exasperation. "Computer," he asked, stressing. "Would you be so kind as to tell me the time?"

"The time is 10:00." The computer announced.

Data hastily rubbed any hidden wrinkles out of his tux and picked up the box containing the Forget-Me-Knot bracelet. He examined himself one more time before stepping out of his quarters to go and pick Heva up from her own.


	19. Chapter 19

**XVIV.**

Data stood paranoid outside of Heva's door. He had not yet rung her bell, but he felt that he was more nervous than he thought he would become. He held his hand in front of the panel, occasionally shaking it as though waking it up to perform it's duty. After hesitating for nearly ten minutes, he finally pressed it and stood back.

A moment later, the door opened and there Heva stood. Data thought he had been stunned by her last appearance for a date on the holodeck. But this time, he was so taken aback by her that he needed to take a step backward just to express it further.

She looked absolutely exquisite. Her hair was tied in a heavy side bun that peeked over her shoulder. Her bangs were thrown off to the left side, slightly covering her eye. A light shade of violet shadow encircled her eyes, exaggerating the deep color of blue they owned. Her lips were colored in a deep shade of pink, giving them a fuller look as she smiled at him.

Her dress was extraordinary. A long gown, it had a halter effect. The bust had a small, stitched tear drop shape that made either side of it tighten and create small lines of folded material on its edges. The straps connected to this and went behind her neck. Two thick lines of black streamed down the front of the dress from the bust to the floor, it also hemmed the top of the chest, where the straps began; it did so the whole way around the stitching. In between the hems of black was a deep, dark violet shade that seemed to glimmer in the light. She turned around to reveal the back of the dress.

The straps connected at the top of the neck into one wide, upside down triangle of material that hung slightly loose from her back and down to the waist, where the dress continued down. The same pattern repeated itself from the front to the rear, two thickened black stripes with deep violet in between them.

From beneath her dress, her toes stuck out from inside two strapped high heeled shoes. Around her neck was a long, pearl necklace. It tightened a few pillars about her throat and then one long loop hung down, but was knotted halfway to make a second loop that finished the elegance of it. To top it all off, she wore two pearl studs in her ears and carried a small purse that matched her gown.

Data felt that he could not work his breathing in to his awe. He could not believe that a person could look so ravishing.

She stepped forward and looked up at him. "How do I look?" she asked. Her voice, timid.

Data shook his head slightly from side to side and let a small smile grow into his face and whispered "You look positively magnificent."

He felt a certain pleasure in seeing the smile that his compliment brought to her face. Inside of him stirred many emotions, words of praise that he wished to share. But, he felt he must be discreet for now. He held his arm out to her and she laced her fingers on top of it as they walked together to the holodeck.

When they stepped in, she took in a soft gasp of wonder.

The ballroom was dazzling.

The floors were lined with burgundy diamonds of glass that filled with a beige colored tile. There were high pillars that reached toward a ceiling painted in the form of a semi cloudy day. Maroon drapes hung from high windows lining each side of the room, each one peering out into the darkness of space.

On either side, there were several round tables. Each of these was covered in a satin table cloth, a centerpiece which consisted of two candles and a salt and pepper shaker, and cutlery.

Data waved a hand toward a nearby table and led her to it. He pulled her chair out and let her sit. She looked around. There were many people in here with them. Holograms, she suspected. Every one of them talking lightly and laughing loudly with one another. The music was what took her by the most surprise.

It was a light, romantic tune played on a grand piano. A beautiful Japanese woman was singing into a microphone. Her song was so calming, so angelic. She could not understand the words, but she found that she enjoyed them very much.

Data was staring at her over his hands, which were linked together just under his nose. His elbows set on the table and he relaxed his shoulders.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Heva turned to him; her expression gracefully expressed a calm joy within her. She shook her head in slight disbelief. "It's absolutely wonderful, Data. I love it." Data looked into her eyes and caught her in this precious moment. For a long while, as the song carried on, they did nothing but gaze into one another's eyes. They both smiled and at last, looked away from the other.

The song ended and the crowd applauded. The pianist and the singer bowed their way off the stage and were replaced by a Latin man and a small, mariachi band.

The conductor of the band turned to them and began to conduct. The song was one that Heva recognized from her childhood; it was the dance her parents loved: The Tango.

Data reached over to one of the decorative rose bushes and plucked a long stemmed, blood red rose from it. He held it out to her and as she took it. She stood and followed him to the dance floor.

The crowd dispersed for them and watched intently. Data took one of Heva's hands and swung her around slowly. The song came to a short halt and he pulled her into him suddenly. Their faces were so close that Heva felt Data's nose press up into hers.

Once the music picked up, the tempo had quickened. Data threw Heva from him and twirled her. She spun with the grace of a ballerina and then halted, releasing her hand from his. Data tapped one of his feet on the dance floor, one hand on his hip and the other in the air above his head; snapping his fingers to the tempo. The rose was now in his mouth, centered by its stem. As he did this, Heva took side steps, one foot in front of the other with a small twist in each step as she neared him.

Once she was close enough, Data hooked an arm around her waist and dipped her on one side, swung her in a semicircle in front of him and brought her up briskly so that they were again face to face. They turned their heads in opposite directions, back; Heva retrieving the rose, and then in opposite directions again.

They extended their arms with their hands linked and took long, fast strides from one side of the floor to the other; dipping their heads back dramatically as they did so. They again stopped in the center of the floor and Data snapped Heva's body into his. She threw a leg up around his waist, making him smile mischievously; she returned this with a wink. Data took her left hand in his right and tossed her off of him into a wild spin and then knelt down on one knee to watch her. She stopped the twirl as easily as he had started it and pulled him off of his knees.

They put their hands together in front of each other and turned their bodies to face different directions, then back, and then the other way. They continued this a few times before Data brought her close to him again, a hand on the center of her back, their other arms at an angle with their hands linked once again. They turned slightly and extended their left legs, straightened, turned in the other direction, and extended their legs again.

The music began to quicken and raced toward it's climax. They followed suit by holding their upper bodies in their current position and spinning rapidly, their feet pounding to the tempo.

At last, the song reached a loud climax and Data dipped Heva low and fast, bowing to hover above her as the crowd cheered.

They stood, Heva out of breath and Data bowing. They returned to their table with words of praise from passerby and sat. Heva's chest rose and fell rapidly and Data handed her a glass of water that he took from a passing waiter's tray. She sipped it, leaving a smear of lipstick on the brim. And then she looked at him, he looked at her, and they remained in a trance.

This was the moment that Data reached into his pocket and pulled the bracelet's box out.

"I had this made for you." He said, handing it to her.

She took it, inquisitive. She opened it and her mouth opened, pleasantly surprised. She removed it from its box and looked it over carefully in both of her hands.

"It is called a Forget-Me-Knot bracelet. It is an Irish custom to exchange between friends or…"

She looked up at him when his sentence didn't finish and read his mind. "Or for people in intimate relationships."

Data nodded and stood to round the table. He knelt beside her and tied knots on the outer pearls, then tied the ribbon into a light knot around her wrist. He then moved the silver rings to rest beside the bow he had made.

"The three pearls bring together the three most precious attributes of a human relationship: Friendship, loyalty, and…love." He pointed to each pearl as he named off their traits, Heva staring at him in a fantastic dream like way.

"These silver rings," he pointed to them. "Signify a solid bond between the giver and the receiver of the bracelet. I had this made for you because…I wanted to ask you if you…" he looked up at her at this pause, it was like he was on a cloud. The light feeling of the air around him was as free as a light, summer breeze. She looked at him, entranced by his voice.

"I wanted to request," he repeated. "That you and I become a couple. A boyfriend and a girlfriend…together. Be with one another. If that is desirable to you." He stopped and looked into her face for a prediction on her answer.

Heva looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. She admired the glow of the lights within the reflection of each pearl. Data had gone to so much trouble to make something so sweet into something spectacular and romantic; just for her.

She looked up into his eyes and nodded. "Of course, Data. I was hoping so much that you would ask me." She pressed her forehead against his and they peered into one another, enchanted in their precious moment together.


	20. Chapter 20

**XX.**

Data reported to the bridge the next few days with stars in his eyes. He hummed the tune of the tango and would occasionally lift his hands and snap his fingers above his head. Riker and Worf watched him in amusement as he danced into his seat at the helm and spun the chair in a rapid circle before stopping himself quickly and giving a quick nod as he finished the song.

Everyone was staring at him, smiling and whispering at each other. Jean-Luc stared too. He couldn't bring himself to smile, only scowl and glare at his friend; jealous of what was an obviously wonderful night with Heva.

"Commander," he said, standing. Data turned to him, grinning. "I wonder if next time you enter the bridge with a song in your head, you keep it _in_ your head." Data's smile faltered.

"Yes, sir. Understood." He turned back to his station and looked down at his screen.

It had been almost five days since Truih was put into the brig and the Enterprise was entering Federation space for the trial. Only two more days were to pass before this transpired and tensions were high.

Hruj and the remaining Frugians hadn't been seen out of their quarters since the most recent murders. Everyone suspected that they were in a state of mourning, or perhaps even shame. But Picard didn't leave anything to chance. Guards stood outside of the door to their quarters around the clock.

Data and Heva hadn't been able to see much of each other in the days following their latest date. The most they did see was the other passing in the hallway. They would exchange smiles and soft greetings and look over their shoulders as soon as they passed. Considering the peaceful nature aboard the ship with no attacks and feelings of relief that the murderer was captive, the new buzz was Data and his new girlfriend; Commander Brookes.

Jean-Luc had heard most of the tizzy in Ten Forward or in the halls. Most people were saying that Data was planning on proposing to Heva. This was of course, preposterous, and he knew it. Data's past encounters with women were, of course, not nearly this advanced. Though only because he had them without the emotion chip. Save for a couple…

Either way, Jean-Luc knew that Data had learned enough to know that such a commitment this early on wasn't a wise action to take. Another rumor circulating, the more popular one, was that Data was going to prepare something especially intimate for their next date, which was scheduled for that night.

Looking at Data now, the captain felt more than just envy and resentment; he also felt regret. Regret that he hadn't gotten there first.

Though, there was still nothing in his mind; not even their relationship, that Picard felt could stop him. He stood quickly and began to leave the bridge. "Number one, you have the bridge." He said. Will opened his mouth to argue but never got the chance, for the lift doors shut in front of the captain before he could.

"Computer, deck seven." He commanded. He knew that what he was about to do was not wise. In fact, his conscience tried its hardest to get him back to the bridge. But the farther Picard got from his post, the dimmer the voice of his will became.

He left the lift, walked down the hall and entered the science lab. There, Heva stood with an information pad in her hand. She was walking around the lab and jotting down data every few seconds. Once she noticed him, she stopped and stood up straight. "Captain, this is a surprise." She said.

"I hope it is a pleasant one." Jean-Luc began. "I wanted to come down here and talk to you about something…personal."

"Captain, I would be glad to give you advice. What seems to be the trouble?" Heva set down her data pad and sat up against one of the tables near the wall. He approached her slowly, talking as he went.

"Well…Commander…I am falling for a woman on this ship." His eyes widened somewhat, giving himself away immediately to her. She stood and fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Sir…I-" she stuttered, but he went on loudly.

"This woman consumes my thoughts, ruins my concentration and worst of all…has chosen another man over me."

"You never asked." Heva retorted in a growl.

Picard was not at all phased and his rant continued.

"This particular other man…is not even a man at all. He is the machine emulation of a man. What perplexes me is why such a beautiful creature would lean toward artificial intelligence, artificial LOVE…rather than the genuine and real kind that I could offer her."

He stood in front of her now, his head bowed. She could feel his breath on her cheeks and could see nothing past his eyes.

"Captain, please!" she said, putting her hands on his chest to push him. Jean-Luc grabbed her wrists and held them there.

"Do you feel that?" he asked. Heva looked up at him, rage written on her face. "That is the rhythmic beating of my heart. Therein lay my feelings for you. REAL human feelings. Could Data ever give you what I can?"

Heva glowered up at him and replied in a low, bitter voice. "Data has already given me more than you could ever dream to give."

Jean-Luc just continued to stare down at her. His mind was consumed with determination. He wanted her, nothing could stop it.

"I have heard him speaking to Geordi, and the other rumors. I know one thing he hasn't given you yet…" he trailed off and began to lower his head toward hers when the door opened.

Picard's grip on Heva's wrists released and he backed away from her. She leaned back into the table and looked in horror as she watched Data give them a look of disgust and storm out.

"You pig!" Heva spat, running out after him.

Jean-Luc's heart swelled with guilt and he fell into a chair. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"Good Lord…what have I done?"


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI.**

Data stormed into his quarters and locked his door. He heard Heva outside, pounding on the door and begging for entry. He began to experience such an intense feeling of anger and distress that all he could do was let out a fierce growl and pound his fists onto his desk, frightening Spot and causing him to flee under a chair.

"GO AWAY! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" he roared at the door. His hands began to shake, his eyes shut tightly and he began to breath excessively.

Had he seen what he thought he saw? Everything within him was begging it to be a false image. It couldn't be…his captain, his mentor, his friend had betrayed him in such a way he was unsure if he could ever walk onto the bridge again with any respect for him. And Heva…had she initiated the whole thing? What was her part? He needed to think.

"Data! Please! It isn't what you think it was. Please let me explain! Let me in!" Heva begged from the other side of his door. Data began to feel tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away angrily and stood up. He turned and took a deep breath. "Computer, unlock door to quarters, Commander Data. Confirmation code 73-Beta."

The door slid open and Heva stood before him. Her eyes were red and tears were pouring from them. She rushed forward and stood in front of him, looking at him with a pleading gaze.

"Data…" she whispered. "I did nothing. He came in and provoked me. He started saying all kinds of horrible things like how you could never give me the genuine human love that he could and-"

"Do you believe that?" Data interrupted bitterly.

Heva hesitated, only surprised that Data was so cold about this and at him even asking such a thing.

"No, I have seen what you can give me. It's nothing he could ever offer. I don't WANT him, Data. I chose you."

Data turned from her and leaned forward onto the desk. He glared down at the surface, at the dim reflection of an android whose expression was a mingled form of sadness and distaste.

"Did you…" he began, taking in more air. "Did you kiss him?"

"No." Heva replied flatly. "No, he tried to but he stopped when you came in." She stepped forward, reaching her hand out to touch him. He only had to feel her finger tips to feel a sudden urge to shake her off. This feeling was one that he couldn't handle. The familiarity of it was uncanny, however the bearable trait was lacking in strength as he felt he could not look at Heva even to see her eyes pleading for his understanding.

"Data, I swear to you, the only thing that happened was that he tried to make a move on me and then you stopped it."

"But you did nothing to prevent his actions." Data said in a low growl. "You only stood by and let him provoke you further."

"He grabbed me by the wrist and held me there. He may be getting on in years but he isn't weak in physical strength, Data! I couldn't get away from him."

Data turned to her, a solitary tear invading his cheek as he scowled down at her. "I would very much prefer…if you would leave me alone for now, Heva."

"But, Data-"

"JUST…just leave. Please. I need to straighten my thoughts out before we continue this conversation in detail."

Heva looked at him a moment longer and then nodded, turning around to leave. Data watched her walk slowly to the door. He saw her shoulders tremble lightly and her head shake solemnly. She turned back to him, more tears on her face than before. "If you want to talk to me…if you NEED me…I will be in my room." She said, her voice shaky.

With that, she went and Data was left in a state of despair. He brought a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, leaning backward onto the desk again.

"I cannot stand this feeling…" he whispered angrily. He pushed his com badge. "Counselor Troi, could you please meet me in my quarters?"

Deanna watched Data pace his room. He had been repeating the same path ever since she had gotten there, his hands behind his back. His expression was blank and emotionless. Though, she knew there was an underlying feeling therein.

"I am not quite certain where to begin." Data finally said, leaning against the edge of his dinging table. Deanna listened to him quietly.

"I was on duty for a few hours this morning." He continued. "Once Commander Riker had me relieved, I went down to the science lab to see if Heva wanted to join me in an early lunch. When I entered, I found the captain…hunched over her. It was as if he was attempting to engage in a kiss. She pushed him off and they looked at me with shock. I stormed in here and couldn't help but feel enraged. I wanted to do horrible things to the captain. And I didn't want to talk to or see Heva at all"

"But you did speak with her?" Deanna asked.

Data nodded slowly. "She claimed that she did nothing, that the captain provoked her. I know the captain. He is not the type to approach someone who did not want his affections. But…It would not surprise me to know that he did do what she said. He has been acting very hostile toward me, particularly when it comes to her. And she seemed so sincere…" Data slumped back into a chair and lowered his head into his hands.

Deanna knelt beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Data…I am sure that with the way things are going, Heva would never betray you. On my way here I saw her. She was distraught! I hardly think she would want to terminate such a beautiful relationship for no reason."

Data looked up at her. He considered his next statement and then said it aloud. "I love her very much, counselor. And I admire the captain. Who should I believe? An old friend, or a new woman?" Data stood and approached his desk. Spot lay there, purring loudly. He stroked the cat's fur and looked at him thoughtfully. "What do you think, Spot?"

Deanna walked over to him and made him face her. She took in a deep breath and shook her head. "I spoke with the captain the other day. It was not a session and he actually asked me to speak on his behalf if this sort of thing happened." She paused, then continued.

"Data, he has been feeling jealousy toward you. He felt that Heva was attracted to him instead of you and when you pursued her before he did, he felt regretful and resented you for it. I had been quite tuned in to him since that day and I knew that he was thinking of doing this. Sometimes…people lose control because their emotions take over them. The captain might possibly be remorseful for his actions now. And Heva…well she was telling you the truth. I sensed it in her, she was upset that you didn't believe her."

Data thought on this before turning away from her. "I still do not wish to see either of them right now."

Deanna backed off from him and nodded. "Data," he looked over his shoulder. "You're becoming more human by the second.

"Why do you say that, counselor? Because I am feeling hurt and anger toward the woman I love and a man I believed to be a friend?"

Deanna shook her head. "No."

She walked toward the door and looked back at him. He looked back, still determined to be left alone by both of them.

"You're stubborn." She nodded herself out and the door slid shut behind her, leaving Data to realize…she was right.


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII.**

For nearly four hours, Data remained alone in his room. He struggled to find anything and everything to distract him from the thoughts that kept invading his mind. Images of the captain and Heva kissing were the most disturbing of these. A couple of times he called the bridge and engineering to see if he was needed. Negative.

He sat for a long time on his bed holding spot, thinking about Heva. He thought of her smile, her touch, her very presence.

"Heva would not do this to me…" he concluded.

"Data to the captain. I wish to see you in my quarters."

He had barely finished his sentence when the door opened. Jean-Luc stood there looking weathered and unkempt. He stepped in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Data's desk. Data sat on the other side, looking at him with a cautious curiosity.

"Data…I don't know where to begin." Picard said, twiddling his thumbs. Data only stared back, wanting very much to hear his excuse for what had happened.

"I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"An apology would not exactly be sufficient, captain." Data snapped back. "I would much rather like to hear why it was you pursued Heva today in the science lab."

Jean-Luc nodded and looked away.

"I am not quite sure. For days I have…been feeling detest against you. I haven't ever let jealousy get in the way of my relationships with friends and coworkers until now. I can't be certain why I chose now to do such a horrible thing out of envy…but I did." He glanced up and then turned away from Data, sighing. "I have never seen a woman like Heva Brookes in my whole life. So full of drive, courage…and so like me…We were both assimilated. And though I was only a part of the Hive for a manner of days, I feel the things she feels toward the Borg. And when it turned out that we didn't need her knowledge on them after all…I had a mind to send her away, to get her away from both of us. But my commanding officer instructed me to keep her here with us. I suppose…I suppose that it was-"

"Fate." Data finished.

Jean-Luc turned back to him and nodded. "Yes. It was fate that brought her aboard this voyage and here with you, Data."

For a time, they could only look at each other. Data was unsure of what to say. He understood the captain's infatuation for Heva, but he still couldn't accept what he had done as an okay thing.

"Captain," he said curtly. "I am disappointed in your actions. I feel that you have betrayed me in a way that is not easy to set aside at this time. However, I would like to say that I was suspicious of these feelings. I am upset that you didn't speak with me about any of this. Heva is my girlfriend, and I am supposed to be your friend-"

"I am your friend, Data!"

"-And you trod in behind my back and tried to pursue her. You should have expressed your feelings to me. I would have taken it lighter than you expected. I would not leave her for you, but I would have appreciated a bit more honesty in you captain."

"Data, it is not that easy to-"

"That is all I have to say to you, for now."

"Data-"

"Good night, sir. I will report for duty at my scheduled time and speak to you on professional terms only."

Jean-Luc nodded and stood. He paused only to find that he was no longer allowed to speak. He left the room quickly and again, Data was left in an angry state. He turned to the window and stared out at the stars.

Humans were such complex things; always looking to the stars to find purpose, a meaning for their lives. Now, however, as Data looked out at the stars himself, he found that he was looking for something that he only needed to take a short walk to get to. He didn't want to be alone anymore, not when he was feeling so angry, so betrayed, so…

Lonely.

Heva lifted her face from the pillow and wiped away the excess tears from her eyes and cheeks. She wasn't sure if she had heard her door bell or not. She supposed it was more wishful thinking than anything and let out a small sob, pushing her face back into her bed.

Then there it was again. She sat up faster this time. She had heard right. She pulled her satin robe on and straightened her hair as best she could. She reached the door and wiped her face, attempting to make herself look happier than she really was. Finally, with a sigh, she opened the door.

Data had turned to leave when the door slip open. He rotated back to face Heva. She looked disheveled. Her hair was tangled and her ponytail was slacking, hanging to one side. Her eyes were swollen and a deep shade of scarlet from all of her tears and rubbing them away. Her mouth gaped open for breath, as her nose must have been very stuffed. And to top it off, there were tear stains on her beautiful lavender, satin nightgown.

The look of surprise and relief on both their faces was a comfort, knowing that they knew what the other was thinking.

Data sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't just tell her that he was upset about being betrayed, she knew that. He wasn't about to tell her that he felt like fainting from all of the stress in his system, she may take it the wrong way. At last, he knew the perfect thing to say and opened his eyes, looking at her.

"I need you." He breathed.

Heva smiled and sniffed, uttering a soft sob of happiness. She pulled him in by his pinky finger and let the door close, engulfing them in darkness.

All he could see was her silhouette in front of him, but he could feel her. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was running her fingers up and down the back of his head. He closed his eyes, the tickling and yet soothing sensation of her light scratches was ecstatic and he craved…more.

He bent his head down and saw her eyes beaming up at him. He began to feel something…something not unlike the things he knew, but it was altogether different from anything else he had ever experienced. It caused him to, ever so slowly, draw nearer to her.

Their noses rubbed against each other and they stayed there for a few seconds before pursuing their prime target. Data felt Heva's top lip gently graze his bottom and he felt a light tremble run up his back; another new sensation that he wanted more of.

Their lips only gave each other a soft touch for a moment longer and at long last, they mingled together. Data brought Heva closer to him, as close as he could get her, and pushed her lips into his farther by grabbing the back of her head, gripping a handful of her hair for leverage.

Heva fell easily into him, feeling as though the both of them had been caught in world without gravity. The taste of Data's lips on hers was addicting, it was the most erotically sensual feeling she had ever had in her entire life. And she knew it wasn't over.

They parted, both of them hardly able to open their eyes as they savored their first kiss. Once Data's eyes were open gazing down into hers, he felt a rush; he needed more of her. He wanted her lips, her soul, her body; he wanted her everything for himself and to never let it go.

He cupped her face in his hands and brought her back into him, pressing his mouth into hers again. This time, the kiss began to turn into a passionate dance as they explored one another; more deeply than the last time. Data felt himself moving backward from the force of Heva's body against his. He didn't care, his whole system was buzzing with so many new sensations, feelings, and cravings he felt he would explode; but he couldn't stop.

He felt his back thump against the wall and released their connection. His breath was heavy, quick, and he couldn't catch up with it at all. He felt wild and excited, he could tell by the look on Heva's face in the darkness that she felt the same way.

He reached up and put his hands gently on her shoulders and slid them down to her arms, bringing the robe down with them. Heva let the robe fall to her feet and lifted her hands to the opening on Data's uniform. She brought the zipper down gradually, reaching up to briefly kiss Data while he slid the straps of her nightgown off of her shoulders. Data slipped his jacket off and tossed it to the floor, after which Heva pulled him by his turtleneck over to her bed. They only stood beside it for a moment, a soft light glowing against them from a lamp around the corner. Heva pressed her hand against Data's cheek and stroked her thumb against his skin. His eyes fluttered for a moment then fell steadily closed, he tilted his face toward her hand and kissed the inside of her palm, then looked back at her. She looked so unbelievably beautiful in the soft lamp light. Her hair had been taken out in their first fit of passion and was now hanging over her bare shoulders. The straps of her night gown lay lazily around her upper arm, the cut of the neck laying a view of her breasts; though keeping them hidden, as if they were teasing him like a mischievous child hiding around a corner.

His eyes snapped away, somehow shy about looking down at them and back at Heva. She returned his stare and somehow read his thoughts. She brought Data to her and softly let her lips caress his. She released him and was pleased at the look on his face. His eyes were shut and his mouth was gaping in a small, surprised smile.

She brought his hands up to her shoulders and dragged them down, letting his fingers hook onto her gown and pull it off of her body. It fell gracefully to the floor and he stared in awe.

Heva stepped forward, bringing herself into his chest and held him tightly to her. Data wrapped his arms around her and gripped her bare back. Her flesh was so soft, so tender to the touch that he couldn't help but flex his hands to rub against it time after time. Their lips met again and he felt her hands tug at his shirt, pulling it from the hold of his slacks. Understanding this, he lifted his arms and allowed her to pull the turtleneck over his head and toss it on the floor.

He scrambled with his belt buckle and tried to get it off as fast as he could, mumbling frustrated curses at the difficulty. Heva pressed a finger to his lifts and let a soft shush escape her.

"Data…" he raised his eyebrows at her as she kissed him again. He slowed down and she brought the uniform pants down. He kicked them from his ankles and stood there. Heva placed her hands on his back and pulled him to her, backing herself into the bed and they fell gracefully on top of one another. Data lifted himself up with one arm and peered down at her. He brought a hand toward her forehead and relaxed his fingers. Slowly, he grazed one finger lightly down from her hairline…over her nose…gently over her lips…under her chin…over her throat…between her collar bone…between her breast and all the way to her naval before he stopped, leaving his hand pressed against her lower belly.

Heva's eyes shut and she gasped, feeling his finger circle around her belly button. Data examined her expression and smiled. He looked down at his hand and watched as he trailed it backward in its original path. At her neck, he brought all of his fingers together and rested it on her cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes, Data was grinning down at her and she kissed him slowly, pulling him down with her lips and wrapping her arms around his neck and cupping the top, one hand over the other.

Data felt his hunger for her increase and he lifted slightly, looking downward and pressing himself into her. Heva gasped and he paused, watching her face for signs of pain. She gave him a look of reassurance, and pleading for him to continue. Holding her eyes within his own, he went farther and watched her arch her head back as she drew in a deep, trembling breath.

Data felt his body shiver with pleasure, his face relaxed and he held his breath. With his eyes shut, he let his lips fall into Heva's skin. He laid kisses onto her neck and she arched her back, lifting up, and he pressed his hands onto her shoulder blades as he lay more into her chest, on her collar bone, and onto the top of her breasts.

The feeling of her bare flesh against his was the most erotic thing he had ever known. The rose scent in her hair was like a strong narcotic, drawing him in and making him surrender to addiction. Her lips, the sweet taste of them like a sinful desert, made him hunger for bite after bite. Intoxication flowed through him like a wave as their hips grinded into one another in a rhythmic, sensual dance.

As they pressed into one another again and again, their lips hovered in front of one another, their breath kissing and flying onto their faces. Their hands explored different areas on their flesh, each new territory brought treasure in the discovery of one another.

Data sat up, maintaining their connection and she sat in his lap. Their arms wrapped around one another and their lips remained hesitant to touch, savoring their distance in anticipation for their next, precious meeting. Heva's hips swung into Data over and over again, her fingers swimming into the back of his head and up into his hair.

Heva pushed Data into the bed and straddled him, bowing to lay her mouth onto his and felt him grip onto her back. They rolled, their bodies intertwining one another in knots and again Data found himself above her. He paused and reached under Heva's thigh, bringing her leg to an angle and pushing into his side. Once he started again, Heva gripped the sheets and bent her head backward into the pillow, a soft moan of pleasure rushing through her lips.

The pace quickened as they felt themselves climbing into the highest peak of desire. Faster and faster they rushed in and out of one another, crying out at each other for more. A whirlwind of animalistic growls and moans attacked the silence and grew more and more intense until finally Heva's body flew from the bed and her hands grasped tightly into Data's shoulders to hold her up. She threw her head back in delectation and she let out a cry of passion before falling back into the sheets.

Data rolled slowly down and rubbed his nose in circles on her cheeks and she pecked his flesh softly. For a long time, they lay that way, catching their breath and rubbed one another smoothly from head to toe. Data rolled to her side and she curled herself up into him, laying her head upon his chest. He ran a hand from the top of her head down to her shoulder and she looked up.

Her face beamed with happiness at him and he found that all control had been lost. His voice staggered and his mouth trembled and he uttered "I love you…" under his breath.

Heva sat still for a moment, and then she leaned up and a gentle kiss on his lips. When she let go, she stayed in front of his face and whispered back.

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII.**

Data laid there with Heva for the whole night. They spoke softly to one another for a few moments as she fell asleep, wrapped in his arms. Since Data did not require sleep, he merely shut his eyes and let his mind stay blank. He reflected over the past week and down memory lane into his other encounters with women. He had had only a few, but none of them were close to how this was.

As he sat on the edge of the bed slipping his feet into his boots, she felt a sort of joy that he had never felt before. The smile on his face had been there since their evening together had come to a stop, it never left. He stood and looked back at Heva. She didn't need to report to her station for another couple of hours, so he decided to let her sleep.

He found an information pad and input a short note, explaining where he had gone and placed it on the pillow beside her. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead. He held his lips against her skin for a long moment before coming back up and saying to her "I love you."

He walked slowly out of the room, looking around at the walls and back at his sleeping beauty before finally departing.

Data walked onto the bridge and sat at the helm without a word. No one but Jean-Luc seemed to notice the confidence and cheerful stride he seemed to possess. The captain took a long look at the back of Data's head, wanting badly to speak with him again and return to good terms.

Nothing had been happening that day. Nothing but typical every day duties that had no specific excitement added in. They weren't far from Federation space by now and things were almost too quiet for everyone. Hruj and his fellow Frugians had finally come out of their quarters that morning, only to roam each deck quietly without even a glance at any of the crew members.

Everyone tried their best to ignore them. In a lot of their minds, the Frugians were incredibly foreboding. Ever since the murders of three of their own, they had been hiding until now. Most, if not all, of the crew suspected Hruj. Rumors began to burn through the crew like a forest fire, every single one finding its way to Picard.

As he sat in his regular seat staring out into their space painted path, he debated on an officer's meeting. He couldn't deny that his suspicions of the Frugians had gotten steadily stronger since the double murder that had tainted Ten Forward only a week prior to now.

One thing was for certain, the captain needed to gain Data and Heva's trust back. They were the main officers on this project; they were from the beginning even if the Borg were never a part of it. He needed them. He had to do it now.

"Commander Data." He said confidently, standing from his chair. Data turned and faced him, a feigned look of interest greeting him. "Yes, captain?" he replied.

"I need you to come with me to my ready room; we need to discuss something important. Number One, you have the bridge."

"Sir," Data argued, strained. "Now is not the appropriate-"

"Data follow me now. That is an order." Picard said loudly as he left the bridge. Data hesitated, wanting to be anywhere but alone in a room with the captain. However, it was a direct order and he couldn't refuse. He instructed an ensign to relieve him and followed the captain off of the bridge.

They walked together in silence down the corridors. Both of them had their arms behind them and attempted to look as normal as possible, though they knew that the tension between them was being displayed like a neon sign between them. Once they were inside the captain's ready room, Data spoke.

"I do not know what you wish to gain from this attempt at a second apology, captain. However I can tell you now that it isn't going to be easy"

Jean-Luc sighed and turned to him. "Data, what I did was not in my nature. In fact it's about as far from me as it gets." He walked past Data and sat down in his desk chair and folded his arms. "I tried so hard to…to resist the temptation that I lost sight of why I was even trying."

Data's head cocked to one side. "I do not understand. Are you saying that your attempts to falter from what you did were so severe that you forgot why it was wrong?"

"Yes." Jean-Luc replied. "See, sometimes humans get weak. And when humans get weak, they try to get stronger and focus so hard and get so determined that at times…they forget their goal. Their weakness becomes their main focus, and it turns them away from their strengths." He looked at Data, who returned this with a puzzled expression.

"What I mean…is that I was seriously intent on staying away from Heva in the romantic persuasion that I could see nothing BUT her. I thought about how you would be affected, but then I kept seeing you with her. She invaded on all my thoughts of loyalty and became a poison to it. I bent to my weakness and I seized it, and it cost me not just a fine officer's trust, but a friend's."

"In other words, you let a woman get in between you and me as friends?" Data asked.

Picard nodded. "It isn't her fault at all, and it isn't yours. I know it's mine and mine alone. I only want your trust and your friendship back, Data. I need you here."

Data's lip curled into a sneer. "So," he hissed. "You only want my trust and friendship back for my duties on this ship? You do not want them purely for your feelings of remorse or guilt?"

Picard stood. "Data, it's not like that. Friends need each other and I need you here with me for your duties yes but more importantly as my comrade. I wish to regain your trust for our friendship as well as our sworn servitude to this ship and its crew."

Data looked down to one side. He was right. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to forgive just yet what he had done. Jean-Luc stepped around his desk and stood in front of Data, but Data would not look at him.

"Data, please…I could never bring myself to forgive my own deed. You have always been so forgiving and a kind soul to me."

Data flared with anger and said "But, captain. I _have_ no soul. Nor do I have a heart, or _genuine_ love. Do you not remember? I am nothing but an artificial life form, cold parts within a human form."

Picard backed off slightly. "She told you those things?"

Data's head snapped and he glared at the captain. "Of course she did!" he spat. "Do you honestly believe that she would keep such distasteful things to herself? She cares for me, captain. And I deeply care for her. Whether or not I have a central nervous system, or veins, or even a heart I can feel the things you do. And just for your personal information, it IS genuine."

If looks had the capability to kill, Data's last look before he walked out of the room would have taken all life out of Picard instantly. All he could do was stand and watch Data leave.

He pressed his palms over his eyes and emitted a low growl of frustration. He understood that Data was angry, and he knew perfectly well that he deserved every bitter word that Data had thrown at him.

He felt that this attempt may have failed, but it wouldn't be the last. He might as well move on to his next try.

"Captain to Commander Brookes."

"Yes, sir?" he heard her reply. She sounded as though she had just woken up.

"I would like you to report to my ready room. We need to discuss something."

"Captain, I really don't-"

"That is an order, Commander. I want you here in my office within the next five minutes. Captain out."

Heva fell back into her pillow, exasperated. The very last thing she wanted was to talk to the Captain. Rolling off of the bed, she spotted the information pad that Data had left on her pillow. She picked it up and read it:

"Heva,

I have reported to the bridge for duty. I will meet with you in the science lab when I am finished at 09:00.

I love you.

Data."

Heva smiled and set the pad down on her side table.

She stood, dressed, and began to leave when her doorbell sounded. "Oh, you've got to be kidding…" she sighed. "Come in!"

The door slid open and there stood Yeuls. Her eyes were down to slits, her body was covered in blood and a slit across her throat smiled back at her. She looked up at Heva and stumbled. Heva rushed forward and caught her in her arms. Yeuls blinked feebly and struggled to lift her arm. Heva reached down and lifted it to her head and allowed Yeuls to press two fingers to her temple. Her voice echoed through Heva's mind with a whirlwind of sounds and images and finally settled on one.

Yeuls walked into her quarters and a Hruj stood there. He was speaking to himself, or so it seemed.

"Negative, my queen. None of the crew suspects anything. And as far as can be seen, neither the captain nor the commander has any knowledge of your coming."

Another voice answered, a voice that sent chills of fear down Heva's spine; the voice of the Borg queen.

"Excellent. You have done well. I want that ship destroyed from the inside out before it reaches the Federation. I do not want them meddling in our plan, and no one else must know. Make it look like an accident. Assimilate information on the inner workings of the vessel and have it implode…it will simulate a malfunction in their systems."

"Understood." Hruj turned, but as he did so his body twitched and disappeared for a split second; he wasn't real, he was a hologram.

The image disappeared and Heva looked down at Yeuls. "The Borg? But…how? We didn't see them on any of our scans! They can't be-"

She was interrupted by being thrust back into another vision of the same scene. Hruj approached Yeuls and glared at her.

"What did you hear?" he said, through his mind.

"Every word." Yeuls replied.

"Well…I suppose you know the plan by now?"

Yeuls stood silent and Hruj turned from her.

"I am not a real Frugian, as you've come to learn." He went on. "The Borg created me to gain knowledge of your people and their technology."

"But I've known you my whole life!" Yeuls argued. "You helped my father raise me! You-"

"You weren't there when Hruj went on that alliance mission to Earth. He and his crew never made it there…they were assimilated by the Borg. He…I…returned as an observation tool. We learned of your technology from the crew of that alliance mission."

"What of those other artificial creatures?" Yeuls asked. "Those…Bots? We were lead to believe-"

"You were lead to believe much, as well as the crew of this ship. Those primitive war droids were built by us. It is only theory that they were released into the vacuum of space for disposal. The human Federation scientists that built them were assimilated from one of their science vessels not long after their release from the Klingon Empire. When your people resisted and cloaked your system, we decided to use Hruj's knowledge as well as the Bot programming to infiltrate and destroy your race."

Hruj turned back to her, holding a phaser. Yeuls backed away, but it was too late Hruj fired several shots into her back and she fell.

Heva opened her eyes again. "But…" she sputtered. "The Borg don't just…destroy…they assimilate."

Yeuls pressed her fingers farther into Heva's temple, making her wince.

"He has killed Oigh and Iuol. He is after Truih. You must reach your captain before he kills him too. He is the only Frugian left…he must repopulate…" Yeuls collapsed into Heva's lap and Heva pressed her com badge.

"Commander Brookes to sick bay! Beam me there immediately. Yeuls needs medical attention!"


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV.**

Heva and Yeuls appeared in sick bay and Doctor Crusher helped Heva bring the injured Frugian to a medical bed.

"What happened?" Beverly asked.

"Hruj attacked her. She found out something he didn't want anyone to know."

"Explain later, I have to operate on her. You report this to the captain, she will live. But she will need therapy for her leg, he obviously didn't want her to walk again either."

Heva nodded and rushed out of sick bay and toward the captain's ready room. She turned a corner and ran head first into Hruj. He looked down at her, his eyebrow cocked with curiosity.

Heva glared back up at him and stood. "I know everything."

Hruj's expression turned to rage and he gripped a hand tight around Heva's throat and lifted her. Heva struggled to get his hand off of her, gasping for air.

"Then you are a threat." She heard him in her mind, and then another voice joined in.

"Do not kill her, she could prove useful. Bring her to me." It was the queen. Then many voices, thousands of them filled Heva's mind and she screamed. "NO! GET THEM OUT! GET THEM OUT!"

She looked down at Hruj and he seemed to be smiling at her. "Resistance is futile."

Jean-Luc had stood so quickly that he hit his head on the cupboard above him. He rubbed the back of his head rapidly and listened again. "The Borg…" there were thousands of voices in his head, all of them speaking at once.

"Captain to bridge! Go to red alert!"

"Aye, sir!" Worf replied.

"Commander Brookes, report to the bridge!....Commander?"

He ran to the bridge and looked around, Heva wasn't there. Data looked over at him and spoke. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Computer, locate Commander Brookes." Picard shouted.

"Commander Brookes is no longer aboard."

Data and Picard exchanged looks of fear.

The scanners beeped and Worf examined the readings. "Sir," he said. "There is a Borg Cube approaching us on our starboard side. I am reading one human life sign aboard."

"Dear God…" Jean-Luc whispered. He rushed to his chair and sat down. "Hail them-"

"They have already hailed us, sir." Worf interrupted.

"Open a channel."

"Locutus…what a pleasant surprise." The Borg Queen's voice resonated around the bridge and everyone glanced at Picard.

"I would say the same thing. Only your surprise is far from pleasant." Picard said back, his voice cold.

"Shame…" the queen replied. "I have greatly missed your presence."

"Why have you taken my crewman from this ship?"

"She got wind of information that we do not wish anyone else to know about."

"And just what information is that?"

"Now captain, I can't very well reveal that to you…yet. It would spoil my next surprise."

"What do you want?"

"What do we always want? We wish to assimilate more to our own. What more could we ask for?"

"You haven't-?"

"No, Locutus. We have not assimilated your crew member. We…wish to use her to our advantage."

The channel was cut off and the Borg Cube went into warp before them.

"After them, warp 5! Engage!"

The Enterprise followed into warp, hot in pursuit of the cube. Data looked back at the Captain, worry curving into the lines of his face. Picard felt it too, all of them did.

"Captain to sick bay, I have someone here who wishes to speak with you." Beverly's voice requested.

"I'm on my way." He replied. "Data, accompany me." Data followed him off the bridge and they made their way to sick bay.

Heva stood in the Borg queen's chamber strapped into an alcove, guarded by two drones. She looked around her and saw things that had only invaded her nightmares for the past 12 years. The cold, mechanical interior of the cube emanated a green glow around her, making her feel sick. The constant sound of beeps and whirs made her head spin, but not nearly as much as the sound of many voices in her head, speaking as one. Heva looked up to see the queen's torso being lowered onto her body, her spine wiggling in the air below her.

"Ah, One of Four. I am pleased to see you again.

Heva glared back at her as her body connected and she walked over to stand in front of her. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

"Why would I be at all happy to see you again?" Heva spit back.

"I suppose it was wishful thinking, hoping that you would want to rejoin the Collective." The queen said back. Her voice was morbidly smooth and calm as she spoke.

"What do you want with me? To assimilate me? Go ahead. I will only be rescued by the Enterprise." Heva laughed.

The queen turned from her and took a few steps. "I know that you are wondering why we did not assimilate the Frugian race." She continued. "When we assimilated a few of their own on their passage to Earth, we obtained the knowledge of their technology. We became…intrigued. We also knew that our vessels could not infiltrate their system's shielding. We used the information obtained by the Federation scientists to create an ally, the Bots.

"We created a holographic vision of the Frugian, Hruj, to take the Bots into their system; only a Frugian can bring in and take out a threat. However, in the past they have never done so. We sent them in with our hologram and attempted to use the Bots to bring their race into our own. They resisted well, but were destroyed.

"Our hologram led us to the location of their precious technology, and we assimilated it. We were going to terminate his program when your ship discovered him among a small group of survivors. That is when we decided to use the Bots one last time to destroy you. When you eliminated them, we decided to let you live for one purpose; to aide us in the destruction of the Federation and assimilation of Earth."

"What makes you think that Captain Picard will comply?" Heva asked, scowling.

The queen turned to look at her, a devilish smile on her face. "That is why you are here. Your knack for gaining knowledge with speed and efficiency is also intriguing. We are going to force you to assimilate the knowledge of the Frugian technology, and you are going to aide us in using it once we enter your star system. As for your captain and his crew, using the Enterprise to help us in the destruction of their headquarters would be a sufficient plan.

She tilted her head at one of her drones and he turned to face Heva. He held his arm out and two tubules injected into Heva's head, making her scream.

"This information pertains to the technology from the Frugian system. It is in this vessel's core. You will go to there and control it while we use it as our weapon of persuasion."

Heva's restraints disappeared and she fell to the ground, holding her head and crying out in agony. "I won't do it." She growled, looking up at the queen. "I would rather DIE!"

"You will do it," the queen said, kneeling beside her to whisper in Heva's ear. "Or we will assimilate the crew of the Enterprise. Or we can destroy the vessel. Or…" she paused, putting two fingers under Heva's chin and tilting her head to look directly into her eyes. "Or we will only assimilate them, destroy those who resist…and take apart the android known as Data."

Heva's heart stopped and her eyes grew wide with fear.

"We could rebuild him with our technology and make him into a drone. His programming would make a significant addition to our own."

"No!" Heva cried. "I'll do it…I'll help you…I'll do whatever you want me to, just leave them alone. Leave Data out of this." She sobbed.

The queen smiled and stood. "We will send a holographic version of you into the captain's office to discuss terms. Follow these drones to the transmission room. There you will relay our message to your crew."

Heva stood, trembling, and followed the guard drones out of the room. As she passed the queen, she sneered at her, wishing every horrible death to take her precious life away.

"Captain," Commander Riker said, the captain facing him. "The Borg Cube has halted."

"All stop." The captain ordered. "I want you to hail them now!"

"Sir," Worf cut in. "We are receiving a transmission. It is centered in your quarters, sir."

"Transfer it to the bridge."

"I cannot. You will need to report there to hear it."

Picard nodded and left the bridge, closely followed by Data.

When they entered, Heva stood there facing them. Data rushed forward but Heva held up her hand. "Don't bother trying, I'm only a holo-image sent to relay a message from the Borg Queen. I'm here to discuss her terms."

Jean- Luc and Data stood still and listened.

"Hruj was only a holographic image of the real Frugian with that name. He and a small crew were assimilated on their way to form an alliance with Earth a few months ago. The scientists who created the Bots were also assimilated; the Bots we encountered were built by the Borg and sent with the holographic Hruj into the Frugian system to attempt to assimilate the Frugians."

"Why could the Borg not just enter the system in one of their vessels?" Data asked.

"The shields around the system can only be penetrated by something with a Frugian signature. They created a fake Hruj to enter with the Bots, which were programmed to assimilate as well as destroy. A Borg vessel was not only resisted, but nearly destroyed. They didn't want to risk it. They have the technology owned by the Frugians and intend to use it in accordance with their next plan. The Borg are heading to our solar system to assimilate Earth and destroy the Federation to rid themselves of any walls that could prevent them from doing so.

"I am here because I found this out, but also to be used as a weapons master. The information on the technology has been uploaded into my mind and I am to report to the weapons chamber to keep it in control while they use it to cloak their vessels, and use it against Star Fleet. The queen has requested that you assist them."

"How are we to do that?" Picard asked.

"She wishes you to send a transmission to headquarters stating that you are done with your research and are returning with your findings. You will tell them that the Frugian race has been restored and are bringing back two ambassadors to form an alliance. This will keep them from suspecting anything. When we reach our space, you will help them enter headquarters with the codes you possess and help them destroy the Federation from the inside out."

"And if we don't agree to help?" Picard asked, stepping forward.

"If you don't help…" Heva said, her voice trembling. "The crew will be assimilated, so will I."

Jean-Luc and Data stood, transfixed and in shock. Heva bowed her head and they heard her give a small sob. When she looked back up at them, tears were racing down her cheeks and she was shaking. Data wanted badly to take her in his arms, to keep her safe, and to save her.

"Captain…" she said, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "I am so sorry I have failed you. I didn't want to help them…but if I didn't agree they were going to assimilate you and…and…" she looked at Data. "If I didn't agree, they were going to take you apart and rebuild you as a drone."

Data stared back at her tearing eyes. "I am so sorry captain…Data I'm so sorry." She began to sob and then disappeared from sight. Picard and Data turned to one another. "We must save her, captain." Data said. "We must get her out of there and alert Star Fleet of the Borg's plans."

"I know, Data. I know." Picard replied. "For now, we need to come up with a plan. Report to the bridge and alert Commander Riker. Tell him to keep along side the Borg Cube and I'm going to alert them myself. We will think of something."


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV.**

Heva fell to the floor and pressed her knees to her chest as she cried. Her confidence hadn't faltered, but her guilt grew as the thought of betraying her crew, her principles, her career and worst of all her friends and Data was overwhelming. She looked up to see the queen staring at her, a delighted expression on her face.

"I assume that he agreed to our terms?" she asked slyly. Heva sneered at her and stood. "He didn't say." She replied quietly, walking around her to face a wall with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I hope, for your sake, that he has." The queen hissed. "Because if he didn't…or if he resorts to trickery…everything you love will vanish and you will rejoin the Collective by force."

She turned and stormed from the room calling out to her guards. "Watch her. If she attempts to escape…fire at her ship, use all of the force of our newly adapted technology to turn that hunk of metal into particles of dust. Then you will bring her to me. Understood?"

Heva scowled out after her and then at the guards. Every emotion known to be associated with anger surged through her veins and exploded into a raging howl and she grabbed at anything and everything she could find. She threw objects across the room with such force that some of them broke; others shattered the surfaces they came into contact with. Her cries echoed through the cube like those of a banshee. Her heart pounded and she took in one last breath, throwing a spherical object into a nearby wall and shrieked with anger before thrusting herself into a wall and sliding down. Breathing became difficult and her throat burned from all of her shouting.

Heva sat there, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and looked over at the guards. Neither of them had even seemed to have noticed her fit. For some reason, though she knew they couldn't have been fazed either way, this angered her farther or she stood.

She walked over to one of them and looked at him. "So…" she said. "You haven't changed at all. Neither of you have. Why should you? You're damn perfect, right?" Heva scoffed and spit in the drone's face. It didn't move. "COME ON DAMNIT!" she shouted into its face. "HIT ME! GO ON! RAISE YOUR FISTS TO ME! HIT ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN AND GET IT OVER WITH! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Somewhere deep down in that disgustingly gear filled interior you want to cause me every bit of pain you can…so do it. You're still human somewhere. COME ON!!!!"

She grabbed the drone's arm with a livid howl and attempted to force it away from the side of its body. It merely pushed her and she fell on her bottom. Heva lifted herself up and leaned back on her arms. Tears began to stain her uniform and she let out a staggering sob and irate shouts.

"My captain will never bow down to your pitiful demands." She whispered up at the drone. It still didn't move.

"You know that. Don't you? Don't you? Come on, answer me! ANSWER ME YOU PATHETIC WASTE OF MATTER!!!! DO IT! TELL ME I'M GOING TO BE ASSIMILATED! JUST DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" She jumped from the floor and onto the drone. Now, it reacted. It grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her from its body, but Heva was relentless. She ripped at every hose, every gear, and every scrap of mechanics on its body and threw them to the floor.

She growled as the other drone lifted her from its now malfunctioning comrade and threw her into a corner. A protruding switch punctured the skin on the nape of her neck and she cried out in pain, pulling herself from it and grabbing the now bleeding wound.

"I forgot…" she said quietly. The remaining drone looked up at her. The one on the floor had become unconscious and three more came to retrieve it for repairs. "I have to pose a threat for you to do anything to me…Did I piss you off?" she asked the drone mockingly.

"Anger is irrelevant." The drone replied. It turned from her and returned to its post, watching the three others drag its fallen partner away.

Heva stared at the back of the drone's head, watching small lights occasionally blink near the bottom of its skull. "Anger is irrelevant…" she repeated, slowly resting her head on her knee and pressing her hand farther into the wound to stop the bleeding.

"We have no choice." Riker said to Picard at the officer's meeting he had called just minutes after the message that Heva delivered. "If we do anything suspicious, Heva could be killed."

Data had been silent for most of the meeting. He stared down at the surface of the conference table with a look of mixed worry and anger, as if he blamed it for what had happened. More so, he felt guilty for leaving her alone. Why couldn't he have been there to stop her capture? Why couldn't he have just not gone to duty that morning?

"We do have a choice, Number One." The captain argued. "All we need to do is come up with a clever way to make the Borg think we are joining them in their plot."

"How are we going to do that?" Worf cut in. "They could be monitoring us as we speak. They could even be able to hear us right now. Who's to say they haven't already killed Heva and plan to kill us next."

"Don't you say that." Data shouted at Worf, making him widen his eyes with shock. "Don't you even imply it. Heva is a strong willed person. I am quite certain she has already formulated a plan of escape. Besides, the Borg Queen is using her to monitor and control the Frugian technology while they use it against the Federation. She is not dead. She is alive and she will stay that way and we will rescue her."

Data stood and walked to the window to stare out at the Borg cube and the room fell silent for a few moments until Jean-Luc spoke again.

"Look," he began. "We know what they want to do, we just need to create an illusion that will make them believe that they are going to accomplish their goal. I've already sent a warning message to star fleet. They replied an hour ago saying that they will have people at battle stations but won't charge weapons or show any sign that they knew about the attack. We just need to follow the cube into Federation space and wait for their signal to attack."

"How are we going to hide this from them until we get there?" Beverly asked. "We have a day to do so, someone might find out by then."

"I am going to send a message through our systems alerting every member of this crew to the situation. All of us here need to speak to them and tell them of our battle strategy."

"Which is?" Riker asked.

"Once we receive the signal from Star Fleet, our men will report to battle stations and immediately begin firing on the Borg Cube. Transporter rooms will be standing by to beam an away team onto the vessel to retrieve Heva from the weapons chamber; which is most likely where they are keeping the Frugian technology."

"Who is going on the rescue mission?" Geordi chimed in.

"I will go." Data said, turning to the captain.

"Data, I understand that you are worried about Heva. But I need you at your battle station when we-"

"I am not going to sit at my battle station and fire on that ship knowing full well that she is there. I will feel helpless if I don't go on the away team. I wish to join the rescue mission, sir."

Picard and Data looked at each other for a moment and he nodded. "Alright, I will assign Ensign O'Connell to your station and you will join Commander Riker, Worf, and Ensign Sheridan on the rescue mission. I want you to take your phasers and triquarters with you. Set the phasers for heavy stun only. Only use them for killing if you absolutely have to, understood?"

"Yes sir." Worf, Riker, and Data said together.

"Okay, here is our tactical plan." Picard went on. "When we get our signal, I want every weapon available to fire. There will be others fired from headquarters. This haze of weapon's fire should distract them from the rescue team. I have spoken with Truih and Yeuls, they agreed to form a small source of their technology to give to the group as a cloaking mechanism. It won't last for more than about ten minutes, you have that much time to find Heva and get her back to your original coordinates to beam back to sick bay. Beverly, I want you in there with a full medical team prepared to tend to her and anyone else who becomes injured in the process."

"Aye captain." Beverly replied with a nod.

"The away team must split up into two groups." Picard went on. "One needs to go to the shield modulator and disable their shields. The team that finds Heva will instruct her to shut down the technology and de-cloak the Borg ship. Then they will return to the coordinates and beam aboard. Then we will fire a full surge from our phasers and photon torpedoes along with Star Fleet Headquarters and hopefully either damage them to the point of retreat or completely destroy the ship."

The staff nodded in agreement and stood. "I have information pads with instructions at your posts, you will pass these around to crew members in your respective areas. This won't be detected by the Borg as anything suspicious and will get our message across."

He paused, looked down, then slowly rose his head to face them all again. "This is one of the most important missions we've ever been thrust into." He said quietly. "Commander Brookes is a member of this crew now. I want her to remain that way…" he glanced at Data. "We all do. It will be difficult…but we can't afford to mess up on this one. Many lives are at stake. Not just Heva's, but all of Earth as well as Star Fleet."

Data turned back to the window and glared at the Borg Cube, listening quietly.

"It is up to us. We will suffer hardships, maybe lose a few people, and we need to continue with honor, with dignity and drive like we always have. WE are the only hope for our race now. God help us all."


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI.**

The day had been going by so slowly for the crew of the Enterprise. Each crew member received his orders and remained as calm as they were expected to be. Every one of them continued about their duty under the close and watchful eye of the Borg Cube. Not a single man on the ship batted an eye in the wrong direction as they traveled toward Earth's solar system, though all of them were drowned in anxiety knowing what they must do that very next morning.

Doctor Crusher rounded up a medical team in secret as she went about her day, choosing only the best that she knew. She packed her trays with instruments and scanners and kept them within arms reach of the medical beds. This would not seem suspicious to the Borg, they had to know that people would become injured in their heist.

Geordi checked, double checked, even triple checked the battle stations near engineering. He tested the thruster levels, the warp core load, the weapon status, and even took the time to read over battle protocol as he did so.

Deanna Troi had been sitting in her office the whole day trying to develop a connection with Heva, only to fail. There were times when she could maintain one from this far away; however she knew that wherever Heva was there must be some sort of barrier blocking her mind's eye. Still, she tried to reach her over and over again; determined to make it easier for the away team to find her.

The captain had sent another message to Star Fleet, making them aware of the strategy he and his staff had formed during the meeting. The Admiral was more than ready for the attack. To keep their conversation safe, they used many code phrases and words to make it easy to elude the ear of their watchmen. Once the message had been sent, all Jean-Luc could do was sit in the big chair and give orders to remain along side their enemy.

Riker, Worf, Data, and Sheridan examined the layout of the Borg Cube to find easier pathways to Heva and the shield modulator. Each path showed true difficulty but they had no choice but to take every last one. All of them had gone to see Truih and Yeuls to obtain their cloaking device only to find them still in the process of making it. The two Frugians had their hands facing toward the other and a small blue orb of light hovered between them. Below the orb were three phaser vests equipped with a grey button. These were to be worn on the away mission as the cloaking emitter for each man.

After the day ended, everyone attempted to either sleep or at least take a well deserved break to prepare them for the waking battle of the upcoming dawn. Only one person on the whole ship wasn't focused on the battle alone: Data.

Data sat alone on his bed for the remainder of the evening, doing nothing but calculating just how quickly he could get trough the Borg ship to Heva. He was unsure of how fast he could do it, but he still knew that he was determined. He and Ensign Sheridan were the rescue team on this mission, and they couldn't afford screw ups. He knew it, the ensign knew it, and the whole crew knew it.

He stood from his bed and peered through his window at the Cube, watching it with a determined and angry drive. "I will find you." He whispered to it. The cube spun on its regular axis back at him, dancing in the darkness of space as though teasing him, saying: "You will never get her back."

"I will find you." He repeated. "I will get to you, no matter what gets in my way I will find you and get you out of that ship if it is the final thing I do with my life. I swear it."

Heva lay curled in a corner of her confined area attempting to sleep for most of the day. All she thought about were ways to escape without being noticed. She eyed many of the walls, the many panels, hoses, and switches upon them blinking and beeping at her throughout her plotting. Occasionally, the drone that stood guarding her would turn to face her for a few moments as if waiting for her to try and escape. If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was grinning at her at one point.

Many times, she had considered killing this drone. If he was dead, the others wouldn't know for a few moments until they realized his voice was gone from the Hive. That way, she could send a message to the Enterprise to have her beamed aboard; the only reason she couldn't now was because her com badge was in the drone's hand. It shone out through the cracks in its fingers at her from time to time, tempting her. Her rage remained and her determination thickened within her as she went through escape plot after escape plot, each one feebler than the last.

Tomorrow the battle would begin and she would be forced into the weapon's chamber to keep control of the Frugian technology, she would be fighting against everything she knew and believed in to keep the crew of the Enterprise alive if she didn't escape before the next morning. The guilt inside her continued to swell, though she knew why she had agreed. She wanted so badly to see Data, to tell him that no matter what happened she would love him even in death. Death…it was one of the many things that entered her mind that night. For some odd reason, she had an assurance that she was going to die in the next day's battle.

The very thought of it shook her. Heva didn't want to die. But if she had to, she had to. If it was her time, she would welcome it only with the knowledge that she died trying to protect the crew that had welcomed her so graciously and the man she had come to love so dearly in only a matter of days. She supposed it was destiny; coming on this mission and having everything happen so quickly. Maybe she was going to die tomorrow after all. Maybe whatever higher power there was granted her a true and everlasting love as a good bye present for her life when she stepped aboard the Enterprise. Who knew? She certainly didn't.

Heva looked longingly at the wall beside her, wishing a window was there so that she could peer down at her beloved new ship. Most of all, she hungered to gaze out at the stars. Being trapped in this ship had given her a small paranoia that she would never feel the feeling she had when she looked at them.

Her guard drone turned to her again, flashing her com badge at her. Heva had come to ignore this mocking gesture toward her and turned away from him. She gripped one of the hoses protruding from the wall beside her and pulled herself closer to it. The drone stepped forward and spoke.

"We hope you are not thinking of any escape attempts, Commander. Though, we do not see why the event of being assimilated makes you resist in this fashion."

Heva turned slowly back to face him, giving a scowl that shook worlds far from them. "I've been assimilated before. I know what it feels like, I don't want that again. I especially don't want the people on my ship to feel that way."

The drone tilted his head to one side. "The purpose of assimilation is to remove chaos and add information and technology to our own. It is a method of perfection."

Heva scoffed. "If you remembered even half of what you used to be, you would understand that being assimilated takes away things that are precious. Like individuality, love, it takes away life itself in a sense."

"We are living." The drone argued.

"You're alive, yes. But you don't feel anything. You only serve one purpose, to assimilate and to obey. You don't even decide things for yourself. And you don't even refer to yourself as one living being, you speak like there's more than one of you in that body. Well…there is, technically…but still. Ugh…I don't even know why I'm trying."

She turned to the wall again and closed her eyes. The drone turned back away from her and continued its duty. Heva sneered into the wall, she knew full well she wouldn't reach the damn thing; she had no idea why she even tried. But now, all she could do was wait for the morning to come and the battle to rage.


	27. Chapter 27

**XXVII.**

Jean-Luc stared out at Earth and Star Fleet headquarters with a pounding anxiety. The whole crew sat back and waited impatiently for the signal from the Federation to commence with the attack. Everyone sat at their battle stations as planned and could do nothing but wait and pray.

The away team stood waiting in the transporter room for the okay to be beamed aboard. Data, out of all of them, was the most determined. Commander Riker put a hand on Data's shoulder and Data looked back at him. "I know that you're the more driven of us, Data. But I just want you to know that no matter what happens on that ship, we will do whatever it takes to help you find her."

Data nodded and blinked. "Thank you, Commander. That means more to me than you know."

On the bridge, Picard watched the Borg Cube disappear into nothingness as it cloaked. "Sir," an ensign behind him said. "We are being hailed by the Borg."

"Open a channel." Jean-Luc ordered.

Once it was open, he stood and listened. At first, no one said anything. Then he heard the Queen's voice, sly and morbid over his com speakers.

"If I am correct, you are ready to proceed Captain." She said.

Picard nodded. "We are. We await your signal." He glanced down at headquarters, waiting for the flash of light that would alert him to fire at the cube.

He looked back at the ensign at the transmission station and nodded. The ensign nodded back and pressed a button which sent the coordinates of the Borg ship to Star Fleet and Picard spoke.

"How is my crewman?"

"Alive." The Queen replied. "And she will stay that way if you don't severe our alliance."

"Oh trust me; I don't intend to do that in the slightest."

Just as he finished his sentence, a bright flash emitted from the Federation station and plowed into the Borg ship. The only reason he knew it was a direct hit was because of the fiery explosion that appeared out of nowhere.

"ALL HANDS FIRE AT WILL!" Picard shouted. He watched as phasers came out at all angles from the Enterprise and strike the Borg Cube.

In that instant, a number of things happened: The rescue team beamed aboard the Cube, the Borg Queen ordered a group of drones to retrieve Heva from her station, and the Federation began to fire a mirage of weapons at the Borg vessel. It fired back with massive force.

"Captain! Our shields are down to 70%." Someone shouted.

"Reroute power from the auxiliary thrusters! Geordi!"

"Yes Captain!" Geordi replied from engineering.

"What is our weapon status? Will we have enough power to keep them going?"

"Yes captain! But our shields are going down and there is a hull breech on decks 32 and 27. I've erected a force field to protect anyone down there."

"Ensign!" he shouted at the helm. "Evasive maneuvers! Round yourself beside headquarters and face the Borg Cube."

"Aye sir!"

"Make it so! Engage!"

The Enterprise took a massive turn and the green glow of the Borg weapons attempted to trace its path, only to be eluded with swerves made by the ship. The nose dipped and evaded more phaser fire before facing the spot where many weapons had hit.

"FIRE!"

The Cube shook as Data and Sheridan rushed through the dark corridors toward the weapons chamber. Borg drones were running about them which made it even more difficult to go through unnoticed. The vests that had been equipped as their cloaking devices had been working fine so far, and Data hoped that it would remain that way.

They paused at a cross section and looked back and forth. "Where do we go?" Sheridan whispered.

Data held up his triquarter and scanned the intersection. He rested it facing the west and rushed forward, Sheridan struggling to keep up with him. "Slow down!" he hissed. "Remember I can't see you either! I have to follow your SOUND"

"I understand, Ensign. Just try to keep up."

Meanwhile, Worf and Will were charging their way toward the shield modulator with increasing difficulty. The ship rocked hard and they struggled to keep their balance.

"If I'm right." Will said quietly. "The shield modulator should be located at the core of the ship, which is a deck below us." He pointed his triquarter to the floor and it whirred loudly. "Aha!"

"How do we get down there in the next seven minutes?" Worf asked. Riker looked around them for any kind of lift or elevator or stairwell. Finally he spotted two Borg drones appear from below in a lift basket and they stepped out, hastily working to their queen's wishes. Riker felt around for Worf and grabbed his arm once he'd found it, dragging him toward the lift.

Once they were in, the lift began to slowly descend to the lower deck and they held their breath. Once the lift came to a halt, they looked out at the room before them.

The same mechanical make of the rest of the ship encompassed the walls. In the center of the room was a small chamber that held the shield emitter. It's ominous blue glow shone through the room at hundreds of drones running about as they worked. The ship shook again, knocking Worf forward. Will heard him let out a groan as he hit the floor and examined the surrounding drones for a reaction. None seemed to have heard Worf fall.

"Worf, are you alright?" he whispered, kneeling beside the spot he believed that he had fallen. "Yes," he heard Worf reply. "I am fine. We need to get to the shield modulator; we have only four minutes until we are de-cloaked."

He heard Worf stand and followed him. He paused in front of the small chamber and held his hand into it, there was no shield. They stepped in and looked around.

Worf approached a screen and began reconfiguring the security codes with information he had done research on during their planning. "I am tapping into their security system. They will be aware of our presence once I am through. That will only give us a minute and a half to shut the shields down and meet up with Data back at our transporter coordinates." He locked into the system and opened an unrestricted panel to their right.

Riker walked up to it and began entering codes that Worf named off to him. The light from the shield modulator slowly began to dim out until it finally turned to nothing but a tiny orb in the center.

A drone walking past the chamber halted and looked straight into Worf's eyes. He looked over and saw Riker beside the control panel. "They can see us now…" Worf said to him. Will nodded back.

Worf looked back at the drone for a moment before bringing an elbow sharply into its chin, knocking its head backward and into the wall behind it. Soon, many drones surrounded them and they broke one neck after the other. Fired one phaser blast after the next and onward. They struggled hard to get back to the lift back up to the deck above them. Riker punched one last drone in the face, breaking its eye piece, and hopped into the basket. "Worf!" he cried. "Grab my hand!

Worf was being pulled backward by five more drones, reaching his hand out and wiping the air to get to Riker's. He made one loud growl of determination and laid a hard punch into the gut of the nearest drone, killing it instantly. He leapt forward, grabbing Riker's hand, and was pulled into the lift; which descended the moment he stepped in.

They looked at each other, knowing they had to deal with this again once they reached the top of the lift shaft.

Once they reached the weapons chamber, Data and Ensign Sheridan spotted Heva standing before a large opening. In the opening was a gigantic orb of blue light; The Frugian technology. She looked horribly pale. Her skin showed signs of bruising and her eyes were sunken in. She turned to a control panel to put in some commands and Data saw what looked like a transmitter around her neck in the form of a collar. Her hair hung in her face, which held a look of deep anger.

They rushed forward and Data stood behind her. He slowly put a hand on her shoulder and she turned on a dime in surprise. "What the hell…?" she whispered.

"It's me." Data hissed back.

Heva's eyes grew wide with fear. "Data! Get the hell out of here! I don't want them to catch you!"

"We're here to get you out." Data explained. "Turn around, let me get this collar off of you."

Heva turned around and felt Data's fingers fumbling with the locking mechanism on the back of the transmitter collar. She let her head fall forward and felt sweet relief as the collar fell from her neck to the floor.

"Now," Data whispered. "Come on, we haven't much time. If I'm correct, Riker and Worf should have the shields down by now. We must meet them at the transporter coordinates."


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII.**

The crew aboard the Enterprise was under massive fire. Several decks had been blown to oblivion while others were not far from suffering the same fate. So far, twenty men had died in the line of fire and Captain Picard began to feel the strain of battle as he barked orders left and right about the bridge.

"Fire another shot at their starboard side! It is beginning to collapse!" he shouted over the sound of rumbling explosions coming from many decks below.

Star Fleet headquarters had taken incredible damage. Most of it had turned to black holes where rooms and docking bays once were. So many times Jean-Luc eyed it, feeling strong surges of anger that drove him to destroy the Borg ship more than he already had.

The ship rocked violently again, sending a couple of crewman flying over the front railing behind the captain's chair and into the helm. The Enterprise took a violent dip and went forward at an incredibly fast speed, making everyone hang on to the backs of their chairs or rails to prevent a fall into the view screen. An ensign rushed into the helm controls and attempted to right the ship to its appropriate position, but with difficulty.

The captain watched as his view went from stars, to debris, to the Cube again; which fired a photon torpedo toward them that thankfully missed. "Sir!" Geordi's voice rang out over the com system. "There is another hull breech on deck 20! We lost three more people and our engines are down. We are stuck in this position until I can reroute power from life support on all of our evacuated decks."

"Make it so!" Picard answered. "Enterprise to away team! Can you hear me Commander Riker?"

"Riker here sir! Worf and I are…ATTEMPTING to reach the coordinates. We were de-cloaked faster than we thought. We should reach our destination within five minutes."

"Any sign of Data and his group?"

"Negative. They're a deck above us."

"If they don't reach the coordinates FIVE MINUTES after you get there I want you to FIND THEM."

"Aye, aye sir."

Picard suddenly felt a tug at his heartstrings and looked around him. The bridge had darkened to a dull, dim light that brightened with the occasional sparking of panels being destroyed. He knew that the battle must end, and it had to in less than the five minutes that he had granted Riker and Worf.

Data, Sheridan, and Heva had been sneaking around for an unknown time when Sheridan let out a gasp of fear. He stood face to face with a drone; and it was looking right back at him.

"Commander…" he shook.

"I think they can see us…"

Data had drawn his phaser before Sheridan even had time to finish his sentence. He blasted the drone squarely in the center of its chest and grabbed Heva's arm. "Run!" he shouted.

The three of them sprinted down the black halls of the Borg Cube, the occasional drone appearing from around a corner to block their path. Each one met the same fate as their fallen brethren behind them.

Suddenly a green flash of light penetrated the darkness and Heva doubled over, crying out in pain. Data stopped and looked down at her. Her arm had been shot and it was bleeding profusely. Data hoisted her up and held the bleeding arm tight, making her wince. She knew he was only trying to stifle the bleeding.

Sheridan led the party, which became his undoing. Another flash of green light blinded them and Sheridan fell to the ground, dead.

Data shot at the oncoming drone, but it had already adapted to the phasers. In frustration, Data threw down the phaser and used every ounce of strength he had as he kicked the drone, knocking it twenty feet in the opposite direction. More drones came from the darkness only to be kicked, punched, and thrown by Data.

The more that came, the more difficult it became for Data to hold onto Heva AND get them out of the way. A drone appeared to their left and unfortunately for Data, paid more attention to it than the other drone that had come up from behind them.

It pointed its arm out at Heva and everything seemed to go silent. Data destroyed the left way drone and noticed the other, pointing its weapon right at Heva. It fired and Data pushed Heva hard out of the way, taking the shot right in his gut. He was knocked backward onto the floor and began to twitch as though he was having a seizure.

Heva crawled over to him and tried to touch him, only to be shocked as tiny waves of energy consumed his body. His face had been partially burned off and his stomach was open, revealing his inner workings. Now more than he ever had, Data looked inhuman to Heva. She began to cry in rage and cried out to Data. His head turned to her with difficulty and she could see him looking back at her. His eyes seemed…fearful.

With a cry of anger, Heva stood and grabbed a nearby pole that had fallen from the wall in the crossfire. She swung it at oncoming drones, knocking several of them senseless and others lost limbs or even their heads.

Heva continued to swing until she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and lift her up. "PUT ME DOWN YOU USELESS WASTE! PUT ME DOWN I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

She was carried hastily down the corridor and as she was, she noticed Data had been taken from the floor. She turned her head to see wisps of long, dark hair flying into her eyes. Worf had picked her and Data up and was running with them down the corridor, Riker taking the lead. Heva dropped the pole and slumped into Worf's shoulder, passing out. As they reached the coordinates, they heard a great rumble and felt the ship shake uncontrollably.

"RIKER TO TRANSPORTER ROOM ONE! O'BRIEN! BEAM US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"

All at once, their bodies disintegrated just in time as the Borg Cube exploded into particles of dust that slowly drifted along in the vast vacuum of space.


	29. Chapter 29

**XXVIV.**

Heva had been awoken by the sound of pounding and people around her, talking in fast voices under their breath. Her eyes slowly blinked open with extreme hardship and she looked around. Sick bay…why was she in sick bay?

She slowly pushed herself up only to fall back in pain. Her left arm was in excruciating pain and she rubbed it. She felt a large wound just below her shoulder and pulled her fingers away in shock. She was shot…just before…

Data!

She sat up quickly and her eyes darted around sick bay for Data's body; though she knew very well that Geordi would be the one to tend to him if he was damaged. Heva swung her legs over her bed and attempted to stand, only to be stopped by Doctor Crusher.

"Heva." She said as calmly as she could. "Lie down! I haven't even tended to your arm yet, there are so many injured men I have no idea what to do. Just sit tight and-.."

"Data!" Heva sobbed. "I want to see Data! Where is he? Tell me right now I need to find him!"

Beverly pushed Heva back into the bed as Heva's consciousness left her again, mumbling to herself. Beverly decided that now would be the best time to aide Heva's wound. She looked around sick bay. All 25 beds were filled with injured, even dying, patients. The world around her seemed slow in chaos.

The battle may have been won, but they were definitely losing the war.

The Borg had been destroyed, their plot foiled. Star Fleet along with the Enterprise had obtained countless casualties and wounded. The Enterprise herself was missing many parts of her hull, which were being repaired as quickly as they could.

Picard still sat in his chair, staring out at the now empty target area. Debris was almost nonexistent, but headquarters had sent small shuttles to retrieve any that may be reminiscent of the battle to use for research. He had already checked to make sure the away team had made it back safe.

One casualty, three injured. Worf had sustained a broken arm while attempting to carry both Heva and Data out of the line of fire. Heva had been shot and was suffering a small head injury, cause unknown. Data…Data had not only been shot, but according to Geordi a lot of his positronic net had been severely damaged.

Jean-Luc knew that he must go and see Geordi's progress in repairing the damage, but he was unsure of how he would handle it. In the past week and a half, he had resented, betrayed, and insulted Data in so many ways that he didn't know if he could take the guilt of not properly making peace with him. But he needed to, he had to.

He rose from his chair and made his way to engineering. On the way, he observed the anarchy within his beloved Enterprise. Many of the walls, the ceilings, even the doors had been jarred from their original places and lay askew on the floor before him. Some wires protruded from various areas and continued to spark as engineering staff attempted to repair them. Occasionally, he would stumble on an injured or even dead body in the corridor; some of them were beamed before he could get a proper look at who they were.

The noise was what was the most unbearable. The sound of a creaking hull, the screams and shouts of his crew as they hastily began repairing danger areas on the ship, the shocking utter of a spark flying through the air from a malfunctioning wire, every single one was more than he could take.

Once he reached engineering, he saw Geordi running in circles around the repair bay; where Data stood.

He could see that Data was still working; his eyes darted around the room as though searching. They landed on him and a painful look overcame them. "Cap-t-aaaain." His voice was but an echo of mechanics. He sounded like a dying man struggling to stay alive.

"Don't talk, Data." Geordi said quietly as he began work on his open stomach.

"Most of his neural net has been damaged." He went on to the captain. "This opening in his stomach will be easy. But somehow, the blast sent a shockwave through his system and overloaded most of his main components. Including the emotion chip."

Jean-Luc looked up in horror at Data. His expression dimmed and his head fell to one side. Picard stepped forward and Geordi held out an arm. "I just shut him down temporarily. I don't want him to hear me while we talk."

Geordi turned to Data's head and brought it to where the top was facing him. He opened the top of his scalp and yanked the emotion chip from its spot. The tiny chip was singed and it smoked as Geordi spun to face the captain. "I am not exactly sure if I can repair it. I may have to have him help me."

"What about him? Will he still be aware of everything that's happened to him? His progress? Heva….?" He trailed off and approached Data's lifeless form. He held a hand under Data's chin and lifted it so that he could get a better look at Data's face. A part of it was obviously brand new, repaired flesh. A large portion of it encompassed the left side of his face and some of his forehead. Jean-Luc closed Data's eyes with his other hand and let his head fall back to look down at the floor and he turned to Geordi.

"This chip is his only hope of even knowing what they had. If I can't repair it, Heva is in for a world of heartbreak. See, the emotion chip holds a lot of memory. Every emotion he's ever felt is stored within it and is transferred to the rest of his neural net. Without it, he may not even remember who she is."

Picard lowered his head. "Where is she?" he asked softly.

"She's in sick bay…she's unconscious right now, though." Before Geordi reached the end of his answer, Jean-Luc had already left engineering; making his way to sick bay.

Heva woke slowly, feeling a hand in hers. She rolled her head from side to side and blinked at the form above her. "Data…?" she mumbled.

"No…it's me." Picard answered, running a hand over Heva's forehead a few times as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Captain…where's Data?" she sat up slowly and leaned against the wall behind her. She held a hand to her head and clenched her eyes shut. "My head is killing me…" she said, mostly to herself. "Heva," the captain began. "I have some bad news…about Data."

Heva's eyes popped open to stare at him in fear. "What?" she whispered.

Jean-Luc sighed and looked away from her. Things in sick bay had died down. Many of the patients were asleep while others spoke quietly to one another. A few of them stared out of the windows, a look of blank description on their faces.

"Data…" he went on. "Has been damaged. The wound to his abdomen is easiest to repair. But the rest of his neural net has been severely damaged…including his emotion chip."

Heva's expression began to weigh down as she prepared for some tears to flow; one had already invaded her cheek and rushed down into her lips. "The emotion chip holds a lot of memory, including the memory of your relationship. If it can't be repaired…he may not remember anything that happened between you two. He may not even remember you…"

Heva turned away and let out a quiet sob. Her hand gripped tightly on Picard's and he could feel her arm tremble. He stroked her hand with his thumb and rubbed her arm with the other, trying hard to console her. "He really is an android…isn't he?" she asked. Jean-Luc listened, knowing this question didn't require an answer.

"I love him so much…I looked past what he is to who he really was. When I leaned over him after he got shot…I saw all of his mechanics. He never looked so…artificial before. Everything we've been through…it makes him so…"

She choked back a waterfall of tears and looked out the window. She couldn't bear the thought of never feeling the way she did with him ever again. The very inkling of a life where he was merely a co-worker on this ship brought her heart so much pain that she couldn't hold back anymore and uttered her last word in a shaky sob.

"Human."

In the days that came, Data had come to a full recovery. However, his emotion chip still needed immense repair. He sat in engineering, connected to the computer and he spoke to Geordi; who was tinkering with the chip.

"Geordi…" he began, Geordi looking up at him. "I am wondering…I have been asked many questions about Commander Brookes. I know who she is, but I am unaware of her significance. I know that I have known her for the past week while we were on this mission. The only memory I have of her is seeing her in the halls. Is there something more that you need to tell me about her?"

Geordi slowly leaned back over the emotion chip, silent. He was sure that if he told Data what had gone on between him and Heva, he wouldn't understand.

"Let's just say…" he finally answered. "You and Heva have been working a lot closer than you think." He turned to Data with the chip in hand, hoping that what he had done fixed it fully.

"Ok Data, I need you to turn this way for me and open your top hatch."

Data reached up and gave a short tap to the top of his head, opening his neural hatch. Geordi fiddled with the opening where the chip belonged, trying to fit it back in. The moment the chip was back in, Data sat up and looked around. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, the chip sparked and popped right back out of his head. Geordi cursed under his breath and bent to pick the chip back up.

Data's head twitched to one side and he blinked. His memory filled with unknown information and he felt a strange surge in his neural net. He was sure it was nothing, so he continued his interface. "Geordi, I have picked up some unknown files in the computer. I am going to my quarters to do a self diagnostic." He reached up and disconnected the wire and stood, closing his side and top hatches.

Geordi watched him walk out, feeling guilt and remorse knowing what he now had to tell the captain and Heva as he held the chip in his hands; it had been severed in half. No repair could be done to it.

Heva and Picard stood before the transport shuttle with Yeuls and Truih, shaking their hands. The two Frugians pressed their fingers to both of their heads and began their good byes.

"We cannot thank you enough for what you have done." Yeuls said, a cheerful tone to her voice.

"It's a part of the job. We are grateful to you for all that you've given us. You have given us a new friendship that we look forward to living with you." Picard answered.

"Please," Truih argued. "You have saved us from complete destruction. Our old comrades may be gone, but Yeuls and I are completely capable of repopulating our system. At which time, we invite you to come and experience our hospitality as our guests and allies."

"It'll be hard, won't it?" Heva asked. "Being alone for such a long time I mean."

"Yes, I suppose it will." Yeuls replied. "But it won't take as long as you foresee. And we cannot attempt to recreate our life-source until we have more Frugians to help us. But we have endured so much, I think we can handle a little rebuilding."

Heva smiled. "I'm glad. I want you to know that I am sorry for helping the Borg. I was-.."

"Do not apologize, Commander." Truih cut in. "You did an honorable thing to protect your comrades. We know you were acting on their best interests, not your own. You, especially, will be welcome to our home. You and your captain have made lifelong friends with us. We cherish our experience with you and wish you good luck. We eagerly await your return to Frugia."

"May your lives be blessed." Yeuls said as they broke their connection. Heva and Picard opened their eyes and smiled at their new found friends as they entered the shuttle with an ensign who was to take them home. They waved their last good-bye and left the docking bay together. Heva was silent as they walked and Picard spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh…I'm alright I guess." Heva answered. "My arm has healed and my headaches stopped. But…I guess you could say I'm in mourning. Since Geordi told us that the emotion chip could never be repaired…I felt like I'm a widow, though we were never married."

Picard nodded in great understanding. "I can see your pain on your face, Heva. I know it must be even harder to work in such close proximity."

As they turned a corner, they saw Data coming toward them. He nodded at them and bowed his head back to the information pad, inputting more research as he made his way to the bridge.

"Yah…" Heva said, watching him enter a lift. "It's harder than I ever thought it would be."


	30. Chapter 30

**XXX.**

Data bowed over his desk and stared at the information pad Geordi had provided him. "What purpose does this serve, Geordi?" he asked.

Geordi had been absentmindedly petting Spot as he watched Data inspect what he'd given. Earlier that day, he had gone to the captain with an idea on how to get Data's memory back. He'd implanted subliminal messages into the data pad that referred to his relationship with Heva in the hopes that it may spark something that may be stored in his internal memory circuits. The captain gave the get go and here he sat.

"Oh, that's just my research on the Frugians. I haven't turned it in to the captain yet because he asked me to get more input from you." Data nodded and turned back to the pad. He picked it up and scanned it quickly, occasionally putting in his own information.

After only a few moments, he set it down on the desk and pushed it toward Geordi. "I am finished. You may find that some of the things I have added will be of great importance to the captain."

Geordi slowly took the pad in his hand and nodded back. "Thanks…I'll give it to him now. You don't…feel anything do you?" Data twitched his head the side. "Geordi." He replied. "I do not feel."

Geordi sighed and forced a smile toward Data before standing to leave. "Geordi." Data said, standing. Geordi turned to him slowly. "Yes, Data?"

"I want to ask you…what is Commander Brookes really like? I have seen so little of her on this mission, though I have worked in close proximity to her. I have hardly gotten to know her and I hear that she may be leaving the Enterprise. I was…just wondering."

Sighing again, Geordi tried to find an answer to give that could give his memory a surge. Not being able to find one, he merely said what he felt was best to say.

"She's…an amazing woman. And you know that more than you think you do." With that, he bowed himself out and left the room. Data stared after him, and his neural net surged.

"Come." Picard said as his doorbell rang. He stared into his previous log entries about the trip and let out a great sigh, seeing entries that referred to Heva and Data.

Geordi entered the room fumbling with the information pad and Jean-Luc sat up quickly. "Any luck?"

"I don't think so, captain." He slumped into the chair opposite the captain. "He looked at it, put in some stuff himself and then asked me what Heva was like because he hardly got to know her."

Jean-Luc took the pad and looked at it, nodding.

"I just don't think anything will-"

"Hold on a second!" the captain interrupted. His eyes scanned the information pad wildly and he let out a laugh of victory.

"What is it?" Geordi asked.

"Listen to this." The captain went on. "During this trip, we have learned extensive and valuable information about the HEVA. Their culture is severely guarded by a BROOKES which has KISSED our LOVE in such a way that we have HEVA thanks to BROOKES….it just goes on like this!"

Geordi suddenly stood, knocking his chair onto the floor. "When I tried to put the emotion chip back in, it surged! It could have transferred all of the input information to the rest of his positronic net and his memory components!"

"You don't think-?"

"Oh, I do! Now, all we have to do is wait and let…NATURE…act its course!"

Data made his way down the hall toward Heva Brookes' quarters, a pile of information pads stacked in each arm. He had been assigned by the captain to give them to her for her final research before she left the Enterprise.

The past couple of days had been curious, Geordi and the captain had been making frequent visits to his quarters, asking him questions and telling him about the Commander. He had seen her several times in the hall, every time she had ignored him completely. He felt that perhaps she had no interest in him, and he wasn't sure why.

As he reached her quarters, Data struggled to keep both piles of pads in his arms as he reached for the doorbell. Once he pressed it he quickly attempted to catch a few of them and failed, causing the whole of each pile to fall to the floor.

The door opened and he looked up. Heva's eyes were red and puffy, as though she had been crying; however they were wide with surprise as she knelt to assist him.

"Thank you, Commander. I was unable to keep a hold of both piles at once." Data said. Heva looked at him for a moment and continued to pick up information pads.

"No problem. What are these for? For me?" she asked, her voice scratchy.

"Yes. The captain insisted that I deliver them to you to complete your research before you left. May I come in?"

Heva nodded and lead the way. Data entered and observed her quarters. Something felt very familiar about it, especially the bed. He looked over at the Commander and watched as she took the last pile from his hand and set it on her desk. She walked over to her replicator and said something inaudible to it. He heard the computer beep and she took something from it. She turned to him with two mugs of something steamy, a tower of whipped cream with chocolate flakes on the top of each one.

"Sit, Data." She said, waving him toward her table.

At first, he felt he had to object. But something inside him compelled him to sit with her. Heva handed him one of the mugs and he took it. "What is this?" he asked.

She looked at him, frowning. "It's hot chocolate. Try it…you'll like it." She sipped from her own mug and licked away the creamy mustache left on her top lip.

Data followed suit, licking his own mustache away to a small chuckle by Heva. He looked at her and nodded. "It is very delicious. I feel as though I have tried this concoction before. It has a very familiar flavor and density as it touches my taste receptors. Thank you." He took another sip and Heva stared at him over her own glass.

She wanted nothing more than to take Data's hand and tell him everything on her mind, in her heart…She wanted so badly for him to wrap his arms around her and tell him he loved her just one more time before she left. Data's gaze went to the bed. Three luggage bags lay open upon it, clothes and uniforms laying lazily over the edges of each one. Not far from the first one lay a silk night gown, lavender. Something flashed in his memory and he dropped his mug, spilling the hot chocolate on the table. Heva stood and rushed to her sink to retrieve a towel.

Data's mind began reeling and he put a hand to his forehead. Heva began to wipe the mess up, asking over and over if he was alright, if it had burned him, and if he needed a napkin.

He stood without a word and began to leave, Heva watching him as tears began to invade her cheeks.

Just as Data reached the door, he doubled over and held a hand to his chest, he felt a rhythmic pounding on his breast he had never felt before. He went to press his com badge when suddenly, flashes of memory flooded his brain.

Heva smiling, the tango, her dress, her nightgown, the lake, the wine, her lips on his, her fingers in his hair, I love yous, running through the Borg cube, she got shot, he blocked her from being killed, he fell, blackness, waking up, being here right now, and…the bracelet. He looked back at her and eyed her left wrist. Her hand stretched toward the table and it protruded from her uniform. There on her wrist was the white ribbon bracelet. The pearls shined in the light and the tiny silver rings dangled from the bottom along with the longer strands from the knot. She hadn't noticed him bent over, leaning against the wall in front of the door. She must have assumed that he left.

He straightened up and walked over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded. "I'm fine. I just didn't think it was that hot. I'm sorry. You can go if you want to." Her voice began to shake and he heard her utter a small sob before turning away with the cocoa drenched towel. He reached out and grabbed her wrist lightly, turning her to him. Her eyes met his and they looked at each other for a long time. He reached for her left wrist and pulled it to his face, fingering the pearls softly.

"It's….a Forget-Me-Knot bracelet…" he whispered. Heva let out a choking sob and she held a hand to her lips. "The three pearls signify…friendship, loyalty,…and love. You tie knots at either end to bring the three together." He began to smile, tears forming under his own eyes. "The silver rings…signify a solid bond between the giver and the receiver…they lay on either side of the knot to keep it strong…"

He looked at Heva who had put her face in her hands and was crying uncontrollably. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her to look at him. "Data?" she asked, hardly able to believe that the man she loved had come back to her by some miracle.

Data nodded. "It is me, Heva. I'm here." Heva jumped and let her lips collide with his. They wrapped their arms around one another and held each other tightly, losing themselves in this precious moment as they reunited. Their lips parted and they pressed their foreheads together. Data caressed Heva's face gently with his hands and she returned the gesture. They shook their heads and smiled softly in their silhouette, whispering silent words of love toward each other and the pearls on her bracelet twinkled in the light, signifying hope for their bright future.

_Captain's Log_

_Star date 67849.8_

_The Enterprise is still under repairs and our losses were many, but I feel that we have gained more than lost anything on this voyage. The Frugians, I hear, are repopulated on the first three planets of their system and are still growing ever quicker as the days pass. I have the unfortunate duty of replacing my fallen officers once we re-dock back at headquarters; which is under repair itself. Commander Data and Commander Brookes have reunited in their love together. It seems that when the emotion chip sparked while being replaced into Data's neural port, it sent the entirety of its memory into the rest of his memory components and he is slowly regaining all of his emotions, as well as the relationship he and Heva Brookes have created. I am pleased to say that he and I are on good terms again, though I still regret my actions: he tells me that he understands and forgives me to the fullest extent. Heva has agreed to remain on the Enterprise, not just for Data, but for the opportunity to embark on many more journeys with my crew and me. I have a feeling that this adventure wasn't the only one she will share with us. For a bright and exciting future is to come, not just for her, but for all of us here on the U.S.S Enterprise. _

Picard out.

The End

Hi Everybody! Smitty here,

I had such a good time writing this fan fiction. I know that some things were misspelled, some things weren't exactly Trek correct and others were just...well...sloppy. But I truly hope that you enjoyed this. I intend to continue writing stories that involve Heva (whom I've grown quite fond of.) and Data (whom I adore:D fav character ever...next to the doctor in voyager and Spock. haha.) in the future. I am currently beginning an outline for my next story "Uncharted Territory II." that's not the title, but is the second in my Heva Brookes series. Expect more from me soon! I truly hope you enjoyed my story. Feel free to review, I'm open to criticism (as long as it is constructive and not cruel for no specific reason.) and for my fellow Trekkies, if I did anything wrong, let me know!I want to get it right for your reading pleasure! By the way, with all of my stories I compile a soundtrack for inspiration. If anyone wants a list of the songs I listened to for this story, let me know:) Have a good day everyone! God Bless!

Smitty Out.


End file.
